DQ Secrets
by ccmal
Summary: Sully receives a letter from someone in Michaela and Sully's past.
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets**

Dr. Quinn inspired fan fiction by Cheryl C. Malandrinos

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**Note: This story takes place in 1873. Yellowstone was established as a National Park in 1872, which set off an entire national parks movement. Sully finds his mission as part of the national parks movement and works with Welland Smith to preserve other parcels of land as national parks. **

**Chapter 1**

Sully was bewildered and angry. He looked again at the large, white envelope Horace had handed him. He slapped it hard against his open hand. He still couldn't believe what he read.

He tucked the envelope into the pocket of his pants, hopped up on the wagon, and started for home. Sully was glad he had built the homestead so far from town. It would give him time to think about what he would say to her.

The clip-clopping rhythm of horses' hooves numbed his mind. As if it weren't numb enough after that letter. The envelope was postmarked Washington, D.C. but no seal adorned the outside. It couldn't be official business for the Bureau. Most correspondence from his boss, Welland Smith came by wire or on his office stationery.

A confused and curious Sully had opened the letter as he sat on the bench outside the clinic door. The handwriting wasn't familiar, but the salutation said, "Dear Sully." 'This person must know me,' he thought.

The writer made reference to a short visit to Colorado Springs and asked how Michaela and the kids were. Then the subject changed to work with the National Parks Bureau and important legislation that needed to be passed. The final lines requested Sully's help in encouraging Congress to pass that legislation.

Sully's eyes scanned the bottom of the third page for the writer's identity. His eyes flashed red as the name was revealed. Sully looked several more times to make sure he read it right.

He was furious. Why hadn't she told him? Didn't she know how he would feel? Now too angry to have lunch with Michaela, he decided to head back home.

The homestead appeared in the distance and Sully's mind wandered back to the present. He pulled into the yard and tugged on the reins. The horses stopped and replied with a soft neigh. His anger was gone. All that stung now was the pain of her deception.

----- ----- -----

Michaela looked at the clock again. She wondered why Sully was late. He never missed lunch with her and Katie.

After waiting another ten minutes, Michaela could no longer ignore her rumbling stomach. She went upstairs to get Katie and they walked over to Grace's Café. Michaela made her way to a table, waving at familiar faces before sitting down with Katie on her lap.

"Hello Dr. Mike," said Grace with her native New Orleans drawl.

"Hello Grace. Have you seen Sully today?"

Grace cupped Katie's face in her hand. "I saw him earlier by the clinic. Didn't he stop by?"

"He was supposed to meet me for lunch. I'm starving and I have appointments all afternoon so I couldn't wait any longer."

"Well I'm sure he's fine, Dr. Mike. You know how Sully is. He just takes off whenever the mood strikes him."

"You're right," Michaela acknowledged. "I'll have meatloaf today."

"Comin right up."

Horace entered the café and walked over to Michaela. "Hi Dr. Mike."

"Hello Horace." She smiled at the friendly telegraph operator.

"I hope that letter from Washington was good news."

"What letter?"

"The one I gave Sully this mornin."

"When did you see Sully?" Michaela asked.

"Bout eleven o'clock."

"Do you know who the letter was from?"

"Nope, just figured it was O-fficial business since it came from Washington."

"Sully looked hoppin mad after her read it," Hank, the saloon owner chimed in from his table. "Got right in his wagon and headed outta town." Hank smirked.

"Really?" Michaela said with concern. She wondered who could have sent him a letter that would make him so angry.

----- ----- -----

Michaela was distracted the rest of the afternoon. She couldn't wait until her appointments were over. At three o'clock she picked up Katie, went outside and locked the clinic door. 'How odd Sully wasn't there to bring them home,' she thought. She walked over to the livery and hoped to spy Sully talking to his good friend, Robert E.

Robert E was busy working when she got there. The beads of sweat dripped off his forehead as he stood by the fire hammering a horseshoe. He wiped off his face before greeting her.

"Hi Dr. Mike. How's my beautiful godchild today?"

"She's fine thanks." Michaela looked around. "I thought Sully might be here."

"Ain't seen him since this mornin," Robert E replied.

"Maybe he's running late. If you see him, can you tell him we're at Grace's?"

"Sure thing Dr. Mike." Robert E stooped to plant a kiss on Katie's check. "Bye-bye Katie." He waved at her.

After waiting an hour Michaela walked back to the livery and asked Robert E to drive them home. He happily agreed, but like Michaela he was concerned about Sully.

----- ----- -----

Robert E's wagon approached the homestead. They could see Sully outside chopping wood. He swung the ax hard, his arms shaking with every hit. They heard the whack, whack of the ax as they got closer.

The wagon came to a stop and Michaela thanked Robert E for his kindness. He helped her down from the wagon seat and then she grabbed Katie off his lap.

"Sully?" she called.

He acted as if he never saw them. "Oh hi Michaela, Robert E." He flashed Katie a smile, but Michaela knew something was wrong.

"Are you all right?" She continued without waiting for his response. "Why didn't you come for lunch or to pick us up? I got worried."

"I'm okay," he said continuing to swing the ax. "Musta lost track of the time."

Annoyed she said, "Robert E drove us home."

Thanks Robert E," he said looking at him. "I really owe ya one."

"No problem Sully. Just glad to see everythin's okay."

Michaela and Robert E shared a confused glance and he bid them farewell. Sully kept chopping wood as if Michaela and Katie weren't there.

"I guess I'll…a…bring Katie in the house and start supper," said Michaela.

"Okay," he replied without looking up.

Michaela stared at him for a few moments. She wondered how long it would be before he was ready to talk about the contents of the letter. She guessed that was why he was acting so strangely. 'He never even kissed me hello,' she thought as she walked up the front stairs.

----- ----- -----

Supper was quiet and tense. Their son, Brian was relieved when it was late enough for him to excuse himself and go upstairs. Michaela got Katie ready for bed, kissed her goodnight, and then went downstairs to join her husband. She found him sitting in front of the fireplace poking at the embers, deep in thought.

She sat down in the chair across from his and waited in vain for him to speak. After a few minutes of silence she imparted, "Katie's all tucked in."

"That's good." His eyes stayed focused on the growing flame.

"Sully…" She waited. "Sully look at me." He glanced over at her before returning his eyes to the fire. "Won't you please tell me why you're upset? Is it the letter you got from Washington today?"

"Yes."

"What does Welland Smith want?"

"It wasn't from Welland Smith," he replied snidely.

"Oh, who was it from?"

Sully pulled the folded letter out of his pocket and handed it to her. Michaela pried the pages out of the envelope and began to read. When she got to the bottom of the third page she gasped. She flipped through the sheets again, as if somehow it would change the identity of the author.

Michaela glanced over at Sully. He met her eyes and she could see the pain behind them. "I'm sorry Sully."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Michaela stood up and paced the floor behind their chairs. She searched for the right words, knowing there weren't any. She walked over to the front window and pulled back the curtains. She should have known this would happen. Surely there was a possibility their paths might cross.

Sully laid back in his chair. Her silence bothered him. He thought for sure she would have a quick answer to put his mind at ease, show him how misplaced his anger had been. He turned his head around. She felt his eyes on her and turned to face him. She walked over and knelt at the base of his chair. Her hands on his knees, she took a deep breath and began.

"About a year ago, David wrote and told me he had taken my advice and settled in Washington to work on preserving tracts of land to conserve natural resources. I wrote back." She paused, waiting for his explosion, but there was none. "I didn't think I would hear from him again. I thought it was his way of telling me he had moved on."

"But it was more than that, wasn't it?" Sully asked with suspicion.

"Yes," she admitted, "but not in the way you're thinking. All of his letters have been about his work. The two books he's published, his efforts to get Congress to pass legislation to create more national parks, and the exploration of John Powell into the canyons of the Green and Colorado Rivers. He asks about the family sometimes, but especially since Yellowstone became a national park, he's been telling me how you need to get involved."

"I already am," a confused Sully responded.

"I told David about your work with Welland Smith in my last letter. He gets along well with him. I think that's why David wrote you."

"Didn't he think I would find out?" asked Sully.

"He probably assumes you're aware of it…or he feels so strongly about this piece of legislation he spoke of in his letter to you that he was willing to risk it."

"I can't believe you kept it from me." He stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. He was angrier knowing the whole story. To think of Michaela writing one letter to David was bad enough, but to know she had written several, infuriated him.

Michaela sensed his anger. She lowered her head and began to fiddle with her fingers. "I didn't think you would understand."

"I don't understand," he stated. "The man let you believe he was dead for years, and that's who you carry on some secret life with!"

"You make it sound like something it wasn't," Michaela argued.

"How would you feel if Catherine sent you a letter and you found out we had been writing back and forth for a year?"

The blow struck Michaela hard. The mere mention of Catherine's name repulsed her, even now. How could Sully compare David and Catherine?

"That's different Sully. I was engaged to David. I thought he was dead…and then he came back when you and I were engaged…I was confused." She wiped away a stray tear. "But you weren't confused when Catherine kissed you. You didn't even tell her about us…you blamed me."

"Are we going to go through all that again?"

"You brought it up!" she screamed.

"I can't talk about this anymore." Sully picked up his jacket and headed for the door.

"Yes, leave like you always do. Don't stay and work things out. Let us all sit here and worry about you instead." Her eyes flashed with anger and her cheeks were red hot.

Sully stepped towards her to respond, but he shook his head and walked out the door.

----- ----- -----

It was midnight when Michaela turned down the lamp and curled up in bed alone. She prayed Sully was okay. But she was still angry over him bringing up Catherine. 'How could he even compare the two?' she thought. She sat up against the headboard and watched Katie's sleeping form through the darkness. Her mind wandered back to a time before she and Sully were married, to a time she would rather forget – the day Catherine came to Colorado Springs.

Catherine was deserving of sympathy when she arrived, brought along by American soldiers who had just wiped out the entire tribe of renegade Indians she lived with. And Catherine's epilepsy caused Michaela to take her under her wing.

Sully and Catherine had connected in so many ways that Sully and she never could. Both understood the customs and traditions of the Indians. Both continued that lifestyle even though they now lived among whites. Sully even slept on the floor of the homestead where Michaela and her adopted children lived, so that Catherine wouldn't be afraid.

Michaela had been uneasy about their closeness, but it wasn't until she found out Catherine had kissed Sully that her feelings turned to worry. When Catherine's real family was finally located, she refused to go back east. She wanted to stay with Sully. It wasn't until Sully professed his love for Michaela that she agreed to go back home.

She heard Katie turn around in her bed. Michaela got up and covered her. She bent down to place a soft kiss on her head before crawling under the covers again. Michaela still remained unsure that Sully would have chosen her if Catherine had stayed in Colorado Springs. Perhaps her hidden insecurity is what made her respond to David's letters in the first place.

----- ----- -----

Sully hadn't been out this far in a while. It felt odd standing in his thinking place again. After his marriage to Michaela he didn't need to be alone as much as he used to. His thoughts were filled of Michaela and the children. And when Sully and Michaela were blessed with Katie, he thought he would never need his thinking place again. Yet here he was, standing alone wondering what to do.

He wasn't angry any more, except at himself. 'How could I have brought up Catherine?' he thought. Even he knew it wasn't the same. But the idea of Michaela corresponding with David hurt him more than the time Rankin and his thugs almost beat him to death.

Sully wondered if he would ever get over David's reappearance in Michaela's life. David was thought dead after the Second Battle of Bull Run. Seven years passed before he made his way to Colorado Springs under a false name to check up on his fiancée. He introduced himself as Andrew Strauss, a naturalist who wanted Sully to guide him through Colorado Springs. Their love of nature and concern for the environment helped form a bond between the two men…until the day of Horace and Myra's wedding.

Horace knew Sully and Michaela had become engaged and accidentally let it slip at his wedding reception. David offered a toast, the same toast he gave to Michaela at their engagement party. She confronted him and he admitted he was indeed David Lewis.

The days following his announcement were difficult for everyone. Michaela had to decide how she felt about David after all these years apart. Michaela's adopted children, Matthew, Brian and Colleen had to face the idea of having David, not Sully as a step-father, and Sully broke off the engagement to allow Michaela to make up her own mind.

When Michaela came to Sully that day, he was sure she had chosen David, the man with whom she had the most in common. But to his surprise and relief, Michaela declared her love for him and asked Sully to marry her.

Sully sat on the ground looking up at the vast sky. The moon shown down on him and the stars seemed to call out to him. He laid back with his head in his hands and closed his eyes. He saw Michaela and the children at a banquet. They were laughing and having fun, but he wasn't there. Next to Michaela was David. He kissed her hand and spoke softly in her ear. Michaela smiled.

He sat up and shook the images from his mind. Sully always hated when that vision came to him. He had never told Michaela about it. He hated admitting, even to himself, he was afraid of what would happen if David ever returned to Colorado Springs.

Sully knew how much Michaela had given up by choosing him. She could have returned to Boston or gone on to Washington with David to live the cultured life she had grown up with, instead of this backwoods existence he had carved out for her. He knew she loved him, but there were brief moments like this one where Sully wondered if Michaela regretted her decision.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Michaela woke to bright sunshine. She hoped she would find Sully laying next to her, but the unwrinkled sheets and puffed up pillow told her he had never come home. She got dressed and then dressed Katie before heading downstairs. Brian was already awake.

"Mornin Ma."

"Good morning Brian."

"I put on a pot of coffee."

"Thanks Brian."

"Where's Sully?"

"Um…I'm not sure exactly. He said he had to go out." Michaela put Katie down in her high chair and walked over to the stove to pour herself some coffee.

"When will he be back?"

"I don't know." She tried to change the subject. "How's your science project for school coming along?"

"I'm almost done." Brian picked up some corn bread and took a bite. "Sully was supposed to help me put it together."

"Well maybe Robert E or Loren can help you if Sully's not back in time."

"I guess," said a disappointed Brian.

Michaela walked over and ran her fingers through Brian's hair. "Since you're the man of the house, how about you hitch up the team and drive Katie and me into town this morning."

"All right Ma." Brian raced out the door.

----- ----- -----

Sully went down by the river to wash up. The cold water felt good on his face. He looked towards the sun and knew Michaela would be driving into town about now. He wondered if she were still furious with him. He should have stayed and talked it out with her, but he had grown accustomed to removing himself from situations to once again find his inner peace. But peace eluded him this time, and he felt it would continue to be elusive as long as David was a part of their lives.

He missed Cloud Dancing. His Cheyenne brother always knew how to help Sully find his way. He had never shared his vision of Michaela and David with anyone, but Cloud Dancing would know what it meant. He only wished Cloud Dancing were closer.

Once Sully decided he must travel to the Northern territories to see his Cheyenne brother, he knew he must tell Michaela about his plans. Sully walked towards town, thinking about what he might say and preparing for Michaela's disapproval.

----- ----- -----

Sully stood outside the clinic door. He reached for the knob three times, but always pulled his hand away. He caught sight of Hank and Jake, the mayor of Colorado Springs, in front of the saloon. They were eyeing him and chuckling over his indecision. Egged on by their actions, Sully knocked hard and opened the clinic door.

Michaela got up from her desk and raced to meet him. She embraced him and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Thank goodness you're all right Sully. I got worried when…"

"I'm not here to stay Michaela," he interrupted. She pulled away from him, puzzled.

"I came to tell ya I was goin to see Cloud Dancin," he said in a much softer tone.

"All the way up there? What about the kids?"

"I'll see them before I go."

"Who's going to take care of Katie now that Colleen's back in college?"

"Maybe Robert E and Grace can help out."

"What is this all about Sully? Is it because I wrote to David? I'm sorry that I wasn't honest with you. I'll never write to him again if it will make you happy."

"It's more than that Michaela. Somethin's been brewin in me for a while."

"Whatever it is, can't we talk it over?" she asked, her eyes pleading.

"Cloud Dancin is the only one who can help me."

Her eyes flashed. Michaela turned away from him. "Well I am only your wife," she said in anger. She walked over to the window and looked out. The townsfolk were all smiling and laughing. She remembered how happy she and Sully used to be, but now it seemed like a distant memory.

Sully walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She shrugged them off. He didn't try again, but he stayed close behind her. "Michaela, I promise I'll tell ya about it when I can."

She stayed firmly planted, looking out the window with her arms crossed. Sully lowered his head, ready for his admission.

"I've had this vision. I don't know what it's all about…but it scares me." He turned her around to face him.

"Cloud Dancin will know."

Michaela softened towards him. The tears fell down her cheeks. He wiped them away and pulled her close. "When will you leave?" she asked.

"This afternoon. I wanna stop by home and get a few things. Besides, I promised Brian I would help him with his science project."

"I thought you had forgotten."

"You know I would never break a promise if I can keep it."

----- ----- -----

Michaela and her two young children stood with Sully outside the homestead. After helping Brian complete his science project and packing a few essentials, Sully saddled up his horse.

They hadn't talked any more about Sully's vision, but Michaela knew his anger had melted away. Michaela hugged Sully with her free arm. The other arm held Katie against her hip.

"Come home when you're ready," she said. "I hope it's not too long." She flashed him a smile.

Sully ran his fingers down her face. It was always hard to leave her for more than a day. The familiar loneliness would creep up on him and he would find himself wanting her.

"I love you Michaela." He hugged her and his emotions took hold of him. For a moment he wasn't sure he would go. But even if he pushed the pain of her deception aside, the vision would still be there gnawing at him, like a beaver gnaws a tree.

Sully kissed Katie on the cheek and then turned to face his son. "Brian, I need ya to watch over the place til Matthew comes home from Denver tomorrow."

Brian nodded. "You can count on me Sully."

Sully jumped up on his horse.

"Tell Cloud Dancing we miss him," said Michaela trying not to cry.

Sully nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Michaela smiled. "I love you Sully."

He smiled back and grasped her hand for a second before spurring his horse into a trot. Brian watched while Sully's form disappeared, then went off to do his chores. Michaela stayed there, eyeing the rise where she last saw Sully, hoping he would change his mind and turn back. After several minutes she glanced over at Katie and hugged her tightly.

Michaela made her way up the front steps and opened the door. She turned back one last time before stepping inside. As she sat down in front of the fireplace with Katie on her lap, silent tears began to stream down her face. Her secret – like most – had done more harm than good. Instead of being home with her family, she was alone with her children, unsure of what the future would bring. She thought about Sully's mysterious vision and the impact his visit with Cloud Dancing could have on all their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sully was tired as he approached the Northern Indian Territories where he would be reunited with Cloud Dancing. Ever since he left Michaela, the vision came any time he closed his eyes. He knew he had to see his Cheyenne brother right away, and so he pressed on without sleep to make it to the Northern Territories by morning.

Cloud Dancing saw a form in the distance. He knew it was Sully. The spirits had told him his brother was coming. It troubled Cloud Dancing to know Sully had to travel so far from his family to speak with him. He walked out to greet his brother and embraced him.

"Hahóo," he said.

"Hahóo," replied Sully.

"You don't look well my brother."

"I'm all right. I wanted to speak with you right away so I traveled through the night."

"You must rest Sully. We can talk later, after you've slept."

Sully shook his head. "It can't wait."

Cloud Dancing grabbed Sully by the shoulders. "Your body must be rested before we can speak of the vision."

Sully's eyes opened wide. "You know?"

"Even way out here I have felt your struggle my brother. You must rest now."

Sully nodded. Cloud Dancing guided him to his tipi and left him alone.

----- ----- -----

Michaela's oldest son Matthew had returned from Denver a couple of days ago and was astonished to hear what had happened. This morning he helped his brother, Brian with the chores and then they joined Michaela and Katie for breakfast. The mood remained apprehensive. None of them would feel right until Sully returned, no matter what Cloud Dancing had to say about his vision.

"I can ride ya into town this morning Ma," said Matthew. "I gotta go see Daniel anyway."

"Thank you Matthew, but I would appreciate it if you can just take Brian and Katie into town this morning. I think I'll saddle up Flash. I could use a little time to myself."

Matthew nodded. "Sure Ma." He looked at her worried eyes. "Everythin's gonna be all right," he reassured her.

"I hope so Matthew."

After breakfast, Michaela said goodbye to her children and hopped onto Flash's back. "I'll see you in town," she said before waving and spurring Flash into a quick trot. On the outskirts of town Michaela pulled Flash to a stop and dismounted. She tied up her horse and walked farther into the woods.

The air was crisp and the sky was gray. Her breath came in puffs of smoke around her head. Michaela pulled up the collar of her coat and shivered. It looked like snow. She thought of Sully up in Northern Indian Territory. He had to have reached Cloud Dancing by now. 'How could I have done this to my family?' she thought. Matthew and Brian were anxious over Sully's journey. Katie had asked for her father every night since his departure. Michaela was forced to tell everyone in town who asked that Sully was off performing a survey for the Parks Bureau. Only her best friend Dorothy knew the truth.

And why had this all happened, because she couldn't bring herself to tell Sully about writing to David. What was the real shame in writing to him anyway? Why hadn't she told him? Was she afraid Sully would leave or that he would turn to another woman, maybe even that woman – Catherine? How absurd! Sully didn't even know Catherine's whereabouts. Why was she still haunted by her memories of Catherine? The woman had left Colorado Springs years ago. 'She's probably forgotten all about Colorado Springs by now,' thought Michaela. But what if she hadn't? What if Catherine held onto the string of Indian beads Sully gave her to remember him by?

It was getting late and Michaela knew people in town would be looking for her if she didn't show up at the clinic. She tried to shake off her last thoughts and mounted Flash. She chirruped her into a walk and they followed the road into town.

----- ----- -----

Matthew entered the jailhouse while Brian walked over to the clinic with Katie. He gave Daniel a crooked smile and extended his right arm. The men shook hands.

"Hey Daniel, good to see ya again."

Daniel nodded. "When did ya get back?"

"Couple days ago. Listen Daniel, I gotta ask ya for some advice."

"Sure Matthew." Daniel sat up on top of his desk to listen to what Matthew had to say.

"I've been thinking of movin to Denver, ya know permanent like. I wanna go to law school."

Daniel smiled. "That's great Matthew! Congratulations!" he said as he patted the young man on the back. "What does Michaela think about it?"

"I haven't told her." Matthew looked down at his boots and slapped his rawhide gloves against his open hand. "With all this stuff goin on with Sully, I didn't want to bother her. Besides, I think she needs me around."

"Oh," replied Daniel understanding his predicament. "Ya know Matthew, I understand your wantin to stick around while Sully's away, but Michaela would be the first one to encourage ya to go to law school. Ya should talk to her about it."

"Thanks Daniel. I just might do that." Matthew pointed towards the door. "Well, I guess I should go make sure Brian and Katie made it to the clinic. See ya around."

"See ya," answered Daniel with a quick wave as Matthew dashed out the door.

Matthew walked towards the clinic knowing Daniel was right. But how could he tell Dr. Mike he was leaving when Sully was gone. It was his duty to watch over the family. Upon opening the clinic door Matthew put aside his thought of Denver and law school, and hoped Sully would return soon.

----- ----- -----

Sully opened the flap of the tipi and walked out into bright sunlight. He squinted, shielding his eyes with his right hand. He looked around for Cloud Dancing. Sully saw many tribes living together in harmony. It would have been wonderful to see if the sight didn't speak to how the army had encroached upon land owned by the Indians, slaughtered their buffalo, and tried to force them to abandon their culture to live like white men. In the Northern Territories they were safe from all that…at least for now.

Cloud Dancing spotted Sully and walked over to greet him. "You look much better my brother. Come let us eat together by the fire and then we will speak of your vision."

"Can't we talk first?" Sully asked.

"If you wish to nourish your soul, you must first nourish your body," answered Cloud Dancing putting a hand across his chest.

Sully nodded and sat down next to his Cheyenne brother. The two men ate and talked of Colorado Springs and how much calmer the town had been since the army had left.

"How is Dorothy?" Cloud Dancing asked.

"She's doing well, but she misses you."

Cloud Dancing looked into the glowing embers. Was it not enough the army had murdered all his friends and his beloved wife, Snow Bird; did they also have to keep him apart from the one woman who had brought him joy since Washita.

Sully sat in silence watching his brother. Cloud Dancing closed his eyes and cleared his mind. He could not help Sully with such thoughts. "Tell Dorothy I think of her often."

"I will," Sully replied.

The men tossed their empty bowls aside and stood up. They wandered into the woods where they could speak freely. Sully had been anxious to talk about his vision when he arrived, but now faced with the opportunity, he hesitated.

Cloud Dancing stopped walking and placed himself in front of Sully. "We must talk of the vision, if we are to know more about it…to know its purpose."

Sully nodded and took a deep breath. They began to walk again and Sully began. He explained what he saw to Cloud Dancing – Michaela, the children, the banquet, and David.

"Why do you think you have this vision?" asked Cloud Dancing.

"I don't know. That's why I came to see ya."

"How often does this vision come?"

"Once in a while at first, but since I left Colorado Springs it comes every time I close my eyes."

Cloud Dancing nodded. "You are afraid…afraid of losing Dr. Mike to a world you don't like and know nothing of."

Sully's silence spoke more than his admission could of. Cloud Dancing knew he was right. "Have you told Dr. Mike about the vision?"

Sully shook his head. "I told her I had a vision, not what it was about."

"Perhaps this is the spirits' way of telling you to speak to her. You said it comes more when you're away…when your fear is greater."

Sully looked at him. "The last time I was away, my best friend fell in love with her."

Cloud Dancing shook his head. "I do not think it is the same. Dr. Mike did not look at Daniel that way. He sought her out. That is why he is no threat to you." Cloud Dancing thought a moment. "But she knew David that way, before you. And you see David and Boston as one." Cloud Dancing paused again. He squinted his eyes, as if he were trying to figure something out. When it came to him he spoke firmly. "There is no worry with David. She does not love him, or wish to be with him. Dr. Mike chose you. Never have I known her to doubt that decision. The David in your vision is a symbol of her past life…the life you think she regrets giving up for you."

As Sully thought on what Cloud Dancing said, he understood why the vision continued to plague him. He knew his Cheyenne brother was right about him needing to talk to Michaela. He had always tried to be strong for her. They had already been through so much in the few years they had been married. 'But would admitting his fears make him seem weak to her,' he wondered.

"I know you're right. I need to talk to Michaela, but there is one other problem. Just before I left to come here, I found out she had been writin back and forth with David for almost a year. It hurts that she didn't tell me. I thought after the misunderstandin with Daniel, she'd know how I would feel about her doin somethin behind my back."

"I understand," said Cloud Dancing. "Did she say why she did it?"

"Yes, but I keep thinkin if it was so innocent, why didn't she tell me."

"She struggles too."

Sully's eyes opened wide. He looked directly into Cloud Dancing's face. "What could Michaela be strugglin with?"

"A part of your past. It haunts her still."

"I don't understand Cloud Dancin."

"I see her struggle more clearly. She battles it often. She carries it with her, as you do your fear that Dr. Mike is not happy living in Colorado Springs."

"What is it?" Sully screamed in exasperation. "Ya have to tell me."

"That is for Dr. Mike to share. But know you are not the only one who is afraid, and haunted by the past. There have been too many secrets between you…secrets of fear and misunderstanding. You must speak freely to each other," Cloud Dancing said motioning to Sully and then to himself, "the way we speak to one another. Your union will strengthen you. It will clear the vision from your head and bring you both peace. You are not always one because of your fears. Speak of these fears, dispel them, and you will never be apart again."

Sully embraced his Cheyenne brother. He knew he spoke the truth. Sully had to go back to Colorado Springs and tell Michaela what was on his mind. But now, even more important to him was finding out Michaela's secret and dispelling her fear, so they would be truly joined as husband and wife.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Michaela sat at her desk trying to update patients' charts while Katie was upstairs taking a much needed nap. She couldn't wait until the afternoon was over. Her mind wandered from Sully to her children and then back to Sully again. She wished he were there so she could hold him and tell him once again how sorry she was. After staring at the same chart for ten minutes, she gave up and laid her head down on the desk. Her eyes became moist as she thought about her husband so far away.

A knock at the door pulled Michaela away from her thoughts. She wiped the tears from her face and said, "Come in."

The door swung open to reveal Dorothy on the other side. "Good afternoon Michaela," said Dorothy with a smile as she closed the door. When she saw Michaela's face, she became worried. "Is everythin all right?" she asked.

"Oh Dorothy, I…I can't believe what I've done. My family is split up, everyone's anxious over Sully's visit with Cloud Dancing…"

The mention of Cloud Dancing's name made Dorothy blush. She missed him terribly. Her gaze turned towards the window. Oh, how she wanted to forgo common sense and propriety and go to him, declare her feelings for him.

Dorothy looked back at Michaela who seemed to be waiting for something. Dorothy blushed again. She hadn't heard a word Michaela had said. "I'm sorry Michaela, I was thinking about…" She shook her head. "Never mind. What did you say?"

"It doesn't matter Dorothy. I've hurt Sully and I wonder if he'll ever forgive me."

Dorothy smiled at her. "I wouldn't worry about that Michaela. Sully loves you, no matter what." Dorothy stepped in closer. "You made a mistake, that's all. You mark my words that man will be home sooner than you know it. And then you two can go about patching things up." Dorothy smirked.

"I'm serious Dorothy," argued Michaela.

"So am I. After all you two have been through, do you think Sully would just give it all up?"

"I guess not," admitted Michaela.

Dorothy put her hands on Dr. Mike's shoulders. "Now Michaela, you know that man loves you more than life itself. He'd die for you." Michaela nodded. "There is nothin in the world that could break you two up."

The tears formed in Michaela's eyes again. Dorothy pulled her into a hug. "Everythin's gonna be just fine. You wait and see. When Sully comes home he'll be ready to talk."

"I hope so," Michaela whispered.

A few moments later there was another knock on the door. Michaela stepped back and wiped her face. "Come in," she said in a husky voice.

The door opened and Matthew walked in. "Hi Dr. Mike, oh hi Dorothy."

"Hello Matthew," the women said.

"Just came to get Katie. Brian's done with school for the day so I'm gonna ride them home."

"Katie's upstairs," replied Michaela. "I'll go get her."

"I'll come with ya," said Matthew.

They looked at Dorothy. "I should be gettin back to the paper anyway. I'll talk to you later Michaela." Dr. Mike nodded. "Good bye Matthew."

"Bye Dorothy," he said as he opened the door to the second floor. Matthew thought Michaela had been crying. As they walked upstairs he wondered if he really should talk to her about law school. "Are ya all right?" he asked her.

She nodded. "I'm fine, but I'll be better when Sully gets home."

"Listen Ma, I need to talk ya about somethin," Matthew said as they stood outside Katie's room.

"What is it?"

"I'm thinkin of movin to Denver." He waited a second to see how she would react. When she said nothing, he continued. "I wanna go to law school."

Michaela gave him a wide smile. "Oh, Matthew that's wonderful! She reached over to hug him. "I'm so proud of you. I was hoping you would decide to pursue your interest in the law."

Relieved he added. "I…a…I wasn't sure how ya would feel about me leavin while Sully was away."

"Matthew, you need to live your life. The children and I will be just fine until Sully comes back." She ran her fingers through his short, dirty blond hair.

"Are ya sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "When are you going to leave?"

"I was thinkin end of the week."

"Well at least that will give me some time to put together a little going away party for you." Matthew looked at his feet, still not sure he made the right choice. She picked his chin up and looked into his eyes. "We'll be fine." She smiled and hugged him again. "What do you think if I close up early today? Flash and I will follow you and the children home."

"Sounds good Ma," said Matthew, opening the door and walking in to see Katie's smiling face looking up at him.

----- ----- -----

Later that afternoon Sully said goodbye to his Cheyenne brother, mounted his horse, and began the long journey home. He had been lonely for Michaela since the moment he left, and Cloud Dancing had given him yet another reason to want to see her again.

The next few days were a mix of emotions for Sully. As he traveled, and then stopped to rest and tend to his horse he had a vision so different from the one he had on his journey to the Northern Territories. He saw Michaela standing on the porch of the homestead waiting for him, her long hair waving in the breeze. Her eyes — one hazel, one green — looked for him eagerly as they scanned the horizon. They sparkled when Michaela caught sight of the rider and his horse. She raced down the steps, arms opened wide she ran to meet him. Sully dismounted and ran the rest of the way. When he reached her, he scooped her up in his arms and they shared a long, warm, passionate kiss, neither daring to break it.

Sully's heart raced when he saw the vision, the anticipation of seeing her fully devouring him. Yet he was worried that his decision to seek the counsel of Cloud Dancing had hurt her. And would Michaela be willing to share with him her own fears which Cloud Dancing felt so deeply. Regardless of his concerns, the desire to see her made him push on harder — without sleep — to make it to Colorado Springs by Friday.

----- ----- -----

Michaela could hardly believe it was Friday evening. The week had passed so quickly, even if most of her time was spent missing Sully.

Matthew was packed and ready to take the train to Denver the next morning. Earlier that day they had celebrated his decision to attend law school with a big party in the meadow. The entire town turned out to wish Matthew well.

"Bet you'll be glad to be out from under Michaela's wing," teased Hank with a wide smile. Jake elbowed Hank in the ribs while the rest of the townsfolk laughed.

The only ones missing from the party were Sully and Matthew's sister, Colleen. But he would see Colleen in Denver where she was attending school. Sully's absence however, was felt by the whole family.

Back at the homestead, Matthew came down the stairs to say goodnight to Michaela. He knew right away who she was thinking of. He rubbed her shoulders. "I missed Sully today too," he said.

Michaela smiled and pulled Matthew into a hug. "I'm sorry he won't be here to say goodbye to you tomorrow." She pushed back a strand of Matthew's hair from his face before stepping back.

"I feel kind funny leavin without seein him again." Matthew shook his head and looked down at his feet. "I know it's silly but…" He looked up at his mother, "I woulda felt better if Sully gave me his approval."

"It's not silly," said Michaela. "You've always turned to Sully for advice." Matthew nodded. "I'm sure he would approve of your decision Matthew, and he would be very proud."

"Thanks Ma." Matthew hugged her tightly. "Is there anythin ya need me to do before I turn in?"

"No thanks."

"Ya comin to bed?" he asked.

"Not yet. I think I'll go out on the porch for a few minutes. The cold breeze will feel refreshing."

"All right. I'll just check the fire in your bedroom to see if it needs stokin."

Michaela nodded. "Goodnight Matthew."

"Goodnight Ma."

Michaela put on her shawl and stepped out into the cold winter air. She looked up to a sky full of stars. She thought of Sully and hoped he was warm…wherever he was. She gazed upon the horizon and in the distance heard a coyote howl. Wolf growled from inside the barn. She never feared wild animals with Wolf around. He came to stand by the barn door and perked up his ears, his head motionless, but his eyes assessing the situation. Michaela looked around wondering what he heard. A horse and rider appeared in the darkness. Wolf raced out to greet his master.

Michaela's eyes sparkled when she saw him, Sully's vision coming to life as he jumped off his horse and grabbed his wife into an embrace. They kissed the passionate kiss Sully had seen so often since leaving the Northern Territories. Both their hearts pounded as they continued kissing, the cold air no longer noticed. When they could finally bear to break the kiss, Michaela stepped back to look up at her husband. Sully looked tired, yet full of desire. A stubble beard covered his face. Michaela swallowed hard, puffs of smoke surrounding her as she breathed.

Sully smiled as all the worries he felt on his homeward journey faded away. He moved in closer to her. His arms reached around Michaela and pulled her in close, their noses almost touching. "I'm home," he said.

Michaela blushed with excitement, her eyes sparkling again. She smiled and whispered, "Oh Sully," before being drawn into another kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Michaela awoke in Sully's arms after a night full of passion, the kind of passion only two separated lovers who have been rejoined could experience. She placed a light kiss on his chest and felt his fingers running up and down her arm.

"Hmmm…good morning Mr. Sully," she said, looking into his face.

He kissed the tip of her nose. "Good morning Mrs. Sully."

He laid her on the bed and began to kiss her softly. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. He kissed her lips, her neck, her shoulders. She sighed with pleasure. Sully's lips moved down to her soft belly, his hands cupping each breast tenderly.

Michaela's eyes opened wide when she remembered Matthew's departure. "Oh Sully," she said, sitting up and pulling the sheet over her. "I forgot to tell you Matthew's leaving for Denver today."

The mood now lost, a confused Sully sat up on his knees. "He goes to Denver all the time."

"No, no, no he's moving to Denver. He's going to law school."

"When did this happen?" he asked turning around and grabbing his buckskins off the bedpost.

"While you were away. He's leaving on the morning train." She glanced over at the clock on the mantle. "We better get moving if we're going to see him off."

Now half-dressed he crawled across the bed to where Michaela still sat covered by the sheet. He smirked. "We'll continue celebrating my homecoming later."

She placed a tender kiss on his lips and smiled. "It's so good to have you home."

Michaela and Sully found Matthew and Brian loading a trunk onto the back of the wagon. Katie smiled at them from her place on Michaela's hip.

"Thanks Brian," said Matthew to his younger brother, slapping him on the back. Matthew removed his hat and wiped his forehead with his arm.

They looked up and saw Sully standing next to Michaela. They ran to greet him. Brian hugged him hard.

"When did ya get back Sully?" he asked.

"Late last night," Sully said with a smile. Thinking of the homecoming his wife gave him, he gave her a sideways glance.

"Good to see ya Sully," said Matthew shaking his hand and then embracing him.

"Sure glad I got a chance to see ya before ya left Matthew."

The young man smiled. "I was just telling Ma last night how I wished I could talk to ya again."

"Well then, why don't the two of us take a quick walk while your Ma and Brian get ready to go."

Michaela and Brian left them and went back into the house. The two men walked around the homestead and exchanged a few words about Sully's trip. Matthew was hoping Michaela had been right when she told him Sully would approve of his decision.

"What do ya think about me goin to law school, Sully?" he asked.

Sully smiled. It seemed no matter how old they got, the kids still sought out his point of view, and it gave him a great feeling to know they valued his opinions so highly.

"I think it will be a great chance for ya Matthew. You've always been interested in the law. I guess it's a good thing ya stepped down as sheriff when ya did. It's givin ya a chance to pursue somethin new. Your Ma and I are real proud."

Matthew looked down at his feet, still doubting his decision. "So ya think I'm making the right choice then?" he asked.

Sully put a hand on Matthew's shoulder. "It's good to give some thought to what you're gonna do Matthew, but if ya think about it too much, you don't act. You spend all your time second guessin your decisions. Not too healthy for a future lawyer," Sully said, smiling at him again.

"Thanks Sully." Matthew reached over and hugged him. "I knew I could count on ya to make me feel better about leavin Colorado Springs."

"Just remember Matthew, your Ma and I are only a train ride away if you need us. No matter how old you get, we'll always be here for ya."

Matthew nodded. The men walked along towards the house. Michaela, Katie and Brian were coming down the porch steps. Matthew pulled on Sully's arm, stopping him, feeling the need to say more.

"Sully…when Ethan left for the last time, I was kinda relieved. He never really knew how to be a father to any of us. But I can't say I didn't miss havin a father around to talk to. When I got ready for the trip last night, I realized you've always been there for me – carin about me, showin me stuff, teachin me how to live my life right. You're my father Sully. You have been for years. I'm the man I am now, because of you." Matthew fought back the tears welling up in his eyes. He swallowed hard. "I'm gonna miss ya."

The tears tumbled down Matthew's cheeks Sully embraced him, closing his eyes and holding him close. "I'm gonna miss ya too." Sully replied in a raw voice.

"Come on you two, we're going to be late," Michaela called from atop the wagon seat.

The two men shared a smile. Matthew climbed in the back with Brian, and Sully took his place next to Michaela and Katie on the wagon seat. He chirruped to the horses and the wagon headed towards town.

When they arrived the entire town was at the platform waiting to say goodbye. Grace handed him a small package wrapped in brown paper. "Corn bread for your trip," she had told him. Dorothy said a quick goodbye, trying to hide the tears, then she went to stand by Michaela who was fighting back tears of her own.

Loren shook Matthew's hand, placing a small white envelope into his palm. "What's this?" he asked.

"Aw…Matthew, you shouldn't ask questions. Just remember to open it when ya get to Denver."

Matthew nodded. "I will."

Horace, Jake and the Reverend wished him well. Hank shook his hand telling him he had a friend or two in Denver who would be willing to help him out if he got lonely. Jake punched Hank in the arm. Daniel reassured Matthew he had made the right decision. Matthew smiled at the wise older man, so much like his best friend, Sully.

Michaela's eyes were moist when he reached over to embrace her. She kissed his cheek and stepped back to cup his face in her hand, reminding Matthew once again how proud she was."

"Remember to write," said Brian. "I'll miss ya."

Matthew rubbed Brian's head. "I'll miss ya too," he replied. "Take care of Ma and Katie while Sully's away surveyin."

"I will," answered Brian, confident he was up to the task.

Matthew stopped to look at Sully one last time. He thought Sully's eyes seemed moist. Too overcome with respect and love, Matthew could not speak. The two men hugged. Matthew could feel Sully's body heaving, forcing the tears back. He stepped back and nodded, and then looked at the platform full of people.

He picked up his bag and boarded the train. As he hit the top step, he had a passing thought of abandoning law school to stay in Colorado Springs where things were so certain and safe. He meandered down the aisle to a window seat and plopped himself down. He looked for Sully. He stood next to the rest of the family, pride shining on his face. Matthew knew he could not turn back.

The train chug-a-chugged as it pulled away from the platform. Hands and white handkerchiefs waved in the air. Brian and Michaela, with Dorothy close by her side, were all smiling as they watched the train move away. Sully stepped away from the crowd. The last thing Matthew saw was Sully wiping the tears from his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The crowd dispersed after the train disappeared. Grace strolled over to Michaela and her family. "Don't worry Dr. Mike, he'll be just fine."

"I know," she said wiping away the tears. "It's just so hard to watch your kids grow up and move away. Colleen's at school, now Matthew; before we know it Brian will be going off on his own too." She ran her fingers through his dirty blonde hair. He blushed.

"Robert E was so upset he couldn't make it back in time to see Matthew off." She rubbed Brian's back. "But Brian, Katie and I are gonna have fun together until he gets home."

"Are you sure you can still take them Grace?"

"Don't you worry about nothin, we'll be fine. Now you and Sully go take that ride you was talkin about. We'll see ya around supper time."

Michaela hugged and kissed her children before taking Sully's arm. He cupped Katie's face in his free hand and blew his daughter a kiss. He winked at Brian, reassuring the boy all was fine between him and his wife. Sully helped Michaela up onto the wagon seat and walked around to jump in alongside her. They both waved to Grace and the children, and then Sully prompted the horses into a trot, heading out of town.

They rode out to Sully's secret place, the one only Michaela knew about. Occasionally they talked about the clinic or Sully's journey to see Cloud Dancing, but they waited until they reached their destination before speaking of his vision. Sully helped her out of the wagon. He reached in the back and pulled out the blankets he had brought with them. They strolled hand in hand over to his lean-to, spread out the blankets and sat down.

They stared at one another for a few moments, reveling in being together once again. It was tempting to forgo the conversation and make love instead, hoping their passion could wash away the pain and insecurity they had both felt. But Sully knew their relationship would never be right if they hid things from one another. He picked up her left hand and planted a small kiss over Michaela's knuckles. She smiled. He loved her eyes; her emotions could always be found there. And today when he looked into those hazel and green eyes, he saw them full of love. Sully knew he owed it to her to tell her about his vision, his doubts, his fears. He took a deep breath and began.

"Michaela, I wanna tell ya somethin…somethin I've never told ya before." She looked at him with compassion, wondering what he had never been able to tell her until now. "I told ya I needed to go see Cloud Dancin about a vision I was havin." She nodded. "Well I've had that vision for a while."

She thought Sully looked nervous, something she rarely saw in her husband. He rubbed his hands together as he spoke, as if to keep them from shaking.

"Ya see…in my vision you and the kids are with David, not with me." He swallowed hard, the admission sticking in his throat. "Ya'll musta been in Boston because you're at a fancy banquet and David is kissin your hand and you're smilin." It still stung Sully to think about it.

Shocked, Michaela shook her head. "I can't believe you would still think I want to be with David. Not after all this time."

"I don't really, it's just…"

"Just what?" she asked putting her hand over his.

Frustrated, he blurted it out before he changed his mind. "I know what ya gave up to come to Colorado Springs. And when we were in Boston with your mother, I saw how comfortable ya were livin there, bein waited on by servants, goin to the opera. I just wonder sometimes if ya regret marryin me. I know ya love me, but do ya ever wish ya had a better life?"

She pulled him into an embrace. Leaning back so she could look into his eyes, she tried to reassure him. "I have never – ever – regretted marrying you. Colorado Springs is my home now. My life is with you and the children, not in some fancy house in Boston. I did grow up privileged, but I knew I wouldn't have that kind of life when I came out here." She was angry at herself for not knowing it still bothered him. "I _never_ would have written to David if I knew that was how you felt. He is my past. You and the children are my present and my future. I couldn't live without you."

She kissed him tenderly and embraced him. She held him close to her, not wanting to feel the pain of their separation. Michaela always wanted to remember what it was like to be so in love with her husband. After he went away to visit Cloud Dancing she had wondered if the closeness they shared would be ruined. How could she have doubted that he would return as much in love with her as ever? And though it was hard to let him go, she knew she must, for it was her turn to confess.

Michaela looked up at him, as a child looks up at his parents before telling them of some awful deed he had done. "I have to share something with you too," she said.

"I know." She looked at him in surprise. "Cloud Dancin told me I wasn't the only one who was afraid."

She smiled. "Cloud Dancing is a wise man.

"That's why I rushed home. I had to know."

"It's hard for me to talk about. At times I think it's foolish…and others it seems so real that I stay awake at night waiting for it to happen."

He took her hands and kissed them softly. "Take your time."

Frustrated with her own inability to speak freely after Sully's admission, Michaela stood up and walked out of the lean-to. She gazed out over the horizon and wondered what the fear was in telling him. Perhaps it would make her seem silly or jealous. She felt his hands on her shoulders and turned to face him.

"If you're not ready, we can wait," he said with understanding.

She loved him more than ever, knowing he rushed home to find out, but was willing to wait until she was comfortable opening up. "No, it's time we talk about it." She leaned up against a nearby tree and began. "It's Catherine." Confused, he looked at her with a cocked head. When she didn't say anything else he asked, "What about Catherine?"

"Did you know how concerned I was about the way you connected?"

"We connected?"

"Oh c'mon Sully, you know what I'm talking about. She was scared when she came here, ripped away from everything she had known. But you had lived with the Indians too, knew their customs, their traditions. You understood her better than anyone else in town. She saw you as an ally…a friend."

"What are ya gettin at?"

"The two of you had so much in common. I felt…I felt left out. We were dating, but I was the one left behind." Michaela looked up at the sky, trying to keep the tears from flowing. "And then she made her feelings known to you, and you didn't even tell her about us. You even blamed me for not telling her. I thought you didn't want her to know. I wondered if you would rather be with someone who understood you better."

The tears came now, but she wiped them away, trying to stay focused on what she had to say. "When she left I was relieved. I was so happy to see that stage pull out. And yet she's still with me. I can't seem to shake the thought that she's between us."

"How is she between us?" Sully asked, rubbing her arms.

"It comes to me at the strangest times."

"What does?"

She looked into his eyes. "My fear that if Catherine had stayed you wouldn't have chosen me, even though you said you would have."

"Michaela, what I felt for Catherine wasn't what you think. I felt sorry for her. I wanted to help her because I knew what it was like to lose your family. We did have a lot in common, but that doesn't mean I loved her."

"Then why didn't you tell her about us?"

"I dunno." Sully shook his head. "I guess back then I was feelin pushed aside. Ya never had time for me. It was like you were tryin to avoid me."

"I wasn't trying to avoid you Sully. It's just…" Could she even say it? "It's just I had never been with a man like you. I was used to everything being so planned out. I felt things for you Sully, things I couldn't always control. I was confused by my attraction to you. It was so strong…it scared me."

He let a tiny laugh escape from his lips. "What's so scary about being attracted to me?"

"Not knowing if I could stop those feelings when we were alone together. I wanted to be with you Sully, but when we would kiss I could feel it through my entire body. You being so close to me…being so close I could feel your warm breath on my face, I wanted more than that. I wanted to escape with you into the barn and lay down in the hay and be with you in the way a wife would be with her husband. But we weren't married. It went against everything I was taught. Passion is something you feel after you're married, not before. Until then, it's all prim and proper. But I didn't want to be prim and proper with you Sully."

"I didn't know that," he said in astonishment.

"I could never admit it to you, not then. So when I thought you were interested in Catherine, it made me feel dirty, like I should never have had those feelings about you. If we were in love with one another, then at least it might be okay. But if your love for me was so shallow that you could turn to another woman, then what I was feeling for you was wrong."

Sully wasn't quite sure how to respond. He couldn't believe what he had heard. To think Michaela had such a strong attraction to him had never crossed his mind. He never would have acted on it, even if he did know. He respected her too much. He loved her too much. It put his friendship with Catherine in a whole new light.

"Michaela, I really don't know what to say. I guess that's why Cloud Dancin says it's good to speak freely with one another." He came in closer to her and rested his hands on her shoulders. "I honestly thought ya were just too busy to be interested in spendin time with me. It hurt me sometimes to think ya were pushin me aside. I wanted so much to be with ya."

"I didn't mean to make it seem like I was pushing you away. I just couldn't control my feelings for you. Even now that we're married I can't control them. When we're apart I feel dead. I never want to wake up anywhere but in your arms. Those nights you were away visiting Cloud Dancing were like torture for me. Not only was I worried that I had ruined our marriage, but I was so lonely without you." Her eyes became moist again.

"Let's make a promise to one another not to have any secrets between us," said Sully. "If somethin is botherin us, we have to talk about it. No matter what it is. I don't want our fears or misunderstandins to ever come between us again." His voice became raspy. "It was so hard on that journey up to see Cloud Dancin. The vision came every time I closed my eyes. I thought for sure I was losin ya. I couldn't bear that."

She snuggled into his arms. "I promise," she said. "I promise with all my heart that I will never keep anything from you again." He smiled at her.

"I promise too." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Ya know Michaela, I've wanted to share that vision with ya for a long time now, but I was afraid…afraid it would make me seem like less of a man if I admitted it to you."

"Oh Sully, I could never think less of you, no matter what you said. I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered. He glanced over at the blankets laying on the ground under the lean-to. He picked her up and carried her over to the shelter. Wrapping the blankets around them he kissed her. She melted in his arms, her body tingled as she felt his lips on hers. They made love there, in his special place. The one he was sure he would never need again. Their fears now dispelled they felt the freedom to love one another completely, without hesitation. It was a new experience for both of them. An experience that made them one, and as they looked into one another's eyes they knew they would never be apart again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sully and Michaela made their way back to town. Every once in a while they would glance at each another knowingly. Sully stopped the horses in front of Grace and Robert E's house. As Sully turned to get out of the wagon, he felt Michaela's fingers on his arm. She pulled him closer and whispered, "I love you." He responded in kind and they shared a long kiss before heading over to the front door.

Grace was just serving up supper when she heard the knock. Robert E opened the door and greeted his friends. Michaela and Sully hugged their children and they all sat down to supper together

It was late by the time they made it back to the homestead. Katie had fallen asleep and Brian said goodnight as soon as he finished his chores. Sully sat in his chair in front of the fireplace reading. Michaela walked up behind him and handed him an envelope.

"It's another letter from David," she explained. "It came while you were away."

He tore open the envelope and unfolded the page inside. He read in silence, nodding upon occasion. He got up to look at the date in Michaela's appointment book. He sighed knowing it was impossible to stop David now. He shuffled back to his chair and plopped down. A curious Michaela sat down across from him.

"It's not bad news, is it?"

"No, no, no," Sully answered. "It's just…" How could he even tell her? He leaned in to be closer to her. "It's just that when David didn't hear from me he started plannin his trip to Colorado Springs."

"You mean he's coming here?" she asked in alarm. Sully nodded. "For what?"

"To talk to me. His letter makes it sound urgent."

"Well, wire him and tell him not to come."

"I can't. He's already in route. He should be here Monday mornin." Sully looked up at her, checking her eyes for what they would reveal.

Michaela fell back into her chair. 'Why was this happening now?' she thought.

"He's goin to be stayin at Preston's. He says he wants to check out the healin properties of our hot springs."

"He's not sick is he?" she asked, suddenly concerned.

"He doesn't mention anythin about bein sick."

Michaela rubbed her forehead with her right hand. She felt a dull ache behind her eyes. "I guess all we can do now is prepare for his visit." She reached over for Sully's hand. "How do you think Brian will take the news?"

"I don't know, but we'll soon find out."

----- ----- -----

Rain poured down on the platform. Michaela and Sully stood under the awning waiting for the train to arrive. Katie played with her mother's broach as her legs clung to Michaela's hip. When they heard the rumbling of the train coming into the station, Michaela and Sully glanced at one another; both nervous over seeing David again after all this time.

The train slowed down as it came closer and then stopped with a loud hiss. They scanned the length of the train, watching the people stepping down to the platform and looking for David's face. She saw him first, and gasped. She tapped Sully on the shoulder and pointed towards David. David took out a handkerchief and coughed into it. Wiping his mouth, he returned the handkerchief to his coat pocket. When he saw them out of his one good eye, he waved. He slowly limped along with the help of his cane. His eye patch and walking stick, a constant reminder of the injuries he received at the Second Battle of Bull Run. Sully ran out to help him. They shook hands and Sully picked up his bag.

Michaela watched the two men walking together. David seemed so frail next to Sully. He coughed often as they walked the short distance to where she stood with Katie. Her nervousness was now gone, having been replaced with concern.

David smiled when he came to stand in front of her. "Hello again Michaela. Bet you thought you'd never see me again," he said in a hoarse voice.

"Hello David," she replied. "I have to admit I did think the visit you paid me a few years back was your last."

He covered his mouth to stifle another cough. "Well, it seems our paths were destined to cross one last time," he said looking at Sully. "When I didn't receive an answer to my letter, I knew I had to come back to Colorado Springs."

"I don't understand David. What is so important that you had to speak to Sully in person?"

"Let's not rush into that now. I'm a little tired from my trip. Besides, I would love to meet this lovely little blonde thing you have in your arms." He smiled at the child still hanging on Michaela's hip.

"I'm sorry," she said. "This is Katherine Sully, our daughter. We call her Katie."

"She's beautiful Michaela. You've been truly blessed." David looked at her proud parents.

Sully nodded. "Yes, we have been," he replied, stroking Katie's hair.

Michaela kept staring at David. He looked thinner than she remembered. Perhaps he had been working too hard. Maybe he wanted to stay at Preston's to get some rest.

"We can drive ya to the Springs Chateau if ya want David. Of course Preston has his own coach too. It's right over there," said Sully pointing to where a driver was loading baggage onto a coach.

"Thanks for the offer Sully…" David stopped to stifle another cough. "But I think I will take the coach to the Springs Chateau. It was a long ride from Washington. I don't want to get into the reason behind my visit now, as it will get very involved, and I'm really too tired. Can we get together tomorrow morning around eleven?"

Sully nodded. "Sure. Do ya want me to ride out to the Chateau or will ya be takin the coach into town?"

"I would appreciate it if you would meet me at the Chateau."

"That's fine. I'll see ya in the mornin." Sully took Katie from Michaela and told her he would wait inside.

Left alone, Michaela was finally free to ask the question that had been troubling her since she first saw his face. "David, are you all right?"

He chuckled. "Yes, yes I'm fine Michaela. Just a little tired."

She nodded. "There's a wonderful young doctor by the name of Andrew Cook at the Chateau. Perhaps you should pay him a visit."

"Now Michaela, even though I don't practice any longer don't you think I would know if something were wrong with me?"

"David, you're pale, it looks like you've lost weight, and that cough sounds like it could be bronchitis, or worse. Please go see Dr. Cook."

He smiled. "If it will make you happy Michaela, I will pay a visit to Dr. Cook."

Satisfied, she smiled. "Thank you." She paused for a moment, while he coughed once again. The concern returned to her eyes. "I'm sorry I won't be able to meet with you and Sully at the Chateau tomorrow. I have appointments all morning."

"That's all right. It's just boring stuff about finding a way to convince Congress to pass some legislation. I'm sure we'll meet up another time. I'm going to stay in Colorado Springs for a while, see if those hot springs of yours don't relax me a bit."

Not knowing how she felt about David staying in Colorado Springs she replied, "That will be nice." She extended her hand to him, and they shook. His grip didn't seem as strong to her as it used to be. "Good-bye David."

"Good-bye Michaela." He picked up his bag and limped towards the coach. She thought he seemed to be having difficulty breathing. His chest heaved as he walked and he coughed three times before he made it to the coach.

Sully came back outside with Katie to join her. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "But I think David's visit is about more than just Congress and legislation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sully and David sat across from each other at a table in the dining room of the Springs Chateau. Maps were sprawled across the table and the remnants of breakfast had been pushed aside.

"This is the area in California we're talking about," said David, pointing at the map. A cough escaped from his lips.

"The government seemed committed to the National Parks movement," replied Sully, rubbing his chin with his right hand.

"It is; but the loggers are even more committed to preventing tracts of land from being set aside. This area is home to a healthy mix of coniferous trees — sequoia, pine, cedar, white fir and more."

Sully nodded. He had dealt with people like this before — greedy men who were willing to sacrifice natural resources in the name of progress. "What do ya think I can do to help?"

"Well Sully," he said looking him in the eye, "This area hasn't been surveyed yet, and perhaps a good, sound survey would help convince Congress of the need to make it a National Park."

"If it hasn't been surveyed how do ya know what's there?"

"I've been there half a dozen times myself. I've drawn pictures." David bent over and pulled his journal out of his bag. He coughed again when he stood up. Sully looked at him closely, but said nothing.

Sully flipped though the pages. "These are some great drawins David. How did ya keep the mountain lion from eatin ya while you drew him?"

David chuckled. "He was sleeping. I did a rough sketch and then filled in the details later." He slapped his bad leg. "It's not like I climb out of his reach." David grabbed the journal from Sully and flipped to the last few pages. "These steep and barren canyons are nearby."

"Did ya show them these?" Sully asked pointing at the journal.

"Yes, but it wasn't enough to convince them. You have to realize Sully, the logging executives are highly influential people. They have friends in Congress…more than we do. I've spent the past several months writing letters, dining with Congressman, even chatting with some of their wives to get a feel for how they are leaning," David shrugged his shoulders. "But they're non-committal."

David began coughing again. He took out his handkerchief to cover his mouth. It was a few minutes before he was able to continue. Sully could see he was having trouble breathing. He knew Michaela was right.

"Have ya seen Andrew about that cough?"

"Michaela hasn't got you playing doctor now too, has she?" he replied in a hoarse voice.

"Ya don't havta be a doctor to see somthin's wrong with ya."

David nodded. "Fair enough. Let's finish talking about this, and if I'm up to it I'll fill you in on the rest."

Sully agreed and they picked up where they left off. "Would Congress set aside money for a survey if they aren't sure they wanna preserve the area?" asked Sully.

"That's the other issue," acknowledged David. "With so much money tied up with the railroads, it's been hard to convince them to appropriate the money for this survey. I might need you to come to Washington to help me convince them."

"Wait a minute David, I can't just leave Michaela and the kids and take off for Washington, especially now that Matthew's gone."

"Where is he?"

"He moved to Denver. He's goin to law school."

"That's splendid Sully!" David coughed a few more times and then sipped some water out of his glass.

"Would ya do better outside?" asked Sully.

David shrugged. "The cold air might make it worse, but I would still rather be out there than in here."

The two men chatted while they walked. Neither one of them would consider the other a friend, but it seemed to Sully that David was genuine and his visit to Colorado Springs was strictly business. David coughed occasionally, but nothing like the fit he had inside. They walked the front yard of the Springs Chateau. The conversation turned to the work David had been doing since his last visit to Colorado Springs. Sully admired his dedication.

"And that's where I am now," said David as he and Sully stepped onto the front porch and sat down on the bench. "I really could use your help Sully. I know I don't have a right to ask any favors of you, but if you could at least talk to Michaela I would appreciate it."

Sully shook his head, not understanding the urgency with which David approached the subject. "David I gotta know why you came back now? You've been working on this for a while, and it looks like there's still a lot left to be done. Why did ya hop a train to come see me?"

"Because there _is_ still a lot to be done Sully, but I'm not going to have the time to do it."

"What are ya sayin?"

----- ----- -----

Michaela found Sully to be quieter than normal when he picked her up. He remained that way, deep in thought. She knew it must have something to do with David, but when she asked him how the meeting went he had told her it went fine.

Sully was staring out the front window when Michaela came downstairs. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned her cheek against his back. "Katie's asleep and Brian's studying for his history test." Sully nodded. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" she asked.

He turned around to face her. She saw the sadness in his eyes. Sully slipped his hand in hers and led her to a chair in front of the fireplace. Kneeling down in front of her, he began. "David asked me to go to Washington to help him convince Congress to give the Parks Bureau money for a survey of some land in California, hoping to turn it into a National Park. If they agree, he wants me to do the survey." He waited a few seconds for her response, but she was still waiting for him to tell her what was wrong. Not able to speak of it yet, he continued, "I told David it would be hard for me to leave you and the kids with Matthew livin in Denver."

"How long would you be gone?"

"I dunno. I wouldn't leave for Washington until they were close to discussin the money. But ya know how Congress is; it could take days, maybe weeks. The survey would probably take me a little over a month because of the terrain."

Michaela sighed. "It's your decision Sully. If you feel you should go, then go. The children and I will manage. I'm sure Robert E would look in on us from time to time."

He smiled at her and stood up. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her into an embrace. He kissed her. "I'm not sure I wanna be away from ya that long." They shared a passionate kiss. He pulled back, knowing there was more to tell her. Hurt, she watched as he turned away and walked back towards the window.

"There's something else ya need to know."

"What?" she asked with concern.

Sully bit his lip and closed his eyes. Could he actually tell her? The longer it took him to respond, the more worried Michaela became.

"Sully?" she called.

He turned to face her then, seeing worry in her green and hazel eyes. He walked back to her and rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

"David's sick, isn't he?" she asked. Sully nodded. "I knew it. Stubborn man, just couldn't listen to me when I told him something was wrong. Well, I'll ride out to the Chateau tomorrow…"

Sully touched his fingers to her lips to silence her. "David's dyin, Michaela."

The color drained from her face. For a moment, he thought she would collapse. He held onto her arms to keep her steady. She blinked away the tears, refusing to let them come. She turned away and shuffled into the kitchen, sitting down in a chair, her legs no longer able to hold her up. 'How ironic,' she thought. All those years she thought he was dead, and soon he would be. It was like trying to come to terms with his death all over again. But it was different too; her feelings for David were no longer those belonging to a loving fiancée.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Lung cancer. He figures he has about six months…unless he gets pneumonia." Sully's strong hands rubbed her shoulders.

"I feel I should go," he said. "I admire his work and this is really important to him. He wants to see it passed before he…"

"Don't," she interrupted, not wanting to hear it again. "I understand. Tell David you'll go."

Michaela stood up and faced him, wanting to let him know she was all right with his decision to leave her. His eyes thanked her for understanding. They embraced. Together they stood in silence, both wondering how much Sully's decision would change things for all of them. And not knowing yet that David still had something to ask of Michaela.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

When Sully rolled over in bed he felt a cold lumpy pillow next to him. He opened his eyes and scanned the room. He saw Michaela at the vanity brushing her hair. He pulled his buckskins on and strolled over to her.

"Let me," he said with his hand held out.

Michaela was silent as Sully worked. His strokes eased her tension. When he finished he bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"Sully?"

"Hmm?"

"Would it be okay with you if I went to see David today?"

He looked in the mirror at her. "Do ya mind telling me why?"

"I feel like I have to. It's strange he would tell you and not me. I need to talk to him — make sure he doesn't need anything."

"Do ya want me to come with ya?"

"I would rather go alone, if that's okay."

Sully shrugged. "Sure."

"I'll leave after breakfast and then I have a couple of appointments later this morning. Do you want to have lunch together at Gracie's today?"

"Yeah, I have some work to do around here before I go see Robert E, so let's plan on noontime."

After breakfast Brian went out to saddle up Flash. Michaela kissed all of them goodbye and headed out to the Springs Chateau. David was in the dining room. She took a deep breath before striding over to him.

"Hello David," she said, listening to make sure her voice didn't waver.

"Hello Michaela." He smiled at her. "I knew you would come."

"Am I that obvious?"

He said nothing, but his eyes gave her the answer. "Are you angry I didn't tell you?" he asked.

"No, just surprised."

"I didn't want you feeling sorry for me Michaela." His speech was broken up by a momentary cough. "I know I should have been honest with you in my letters, but I didn't want you trying to influence Sully on my behalf."

"You don't know Sully very well then David. He is not easily influenced. He admires your work. Your dedication to conservation is something both of you have always shared. It was me you didn't agree on."

He stared at the strong, certain woman in front of him. She was so different from the Michaela he had left behind when he enlisted. What could life have been like if he had never been injured in the war? Yet, could she have become the same person if she had stayed with him instead of coming out West?

"The two of you seem very happy together."

"We are."

"I'm glad things turned out the way you hoped Michaela. I can't say that I regret coming to Colorado Springs, but I am sorry for the difficulties I caused. I hope you can forgive me." He coughed again, longer than the last time.

Michaela pulled out the chair and sat down. "There's nothing to forgive now David." She paused, wondering if she should ask it, but the doctor in her would not be silenced. "What did your doctor tell you?"

"I'm dying." He chuckled, trying to make light of the situation, but that only caused another coughing fit. She looked at him with concern. "I probably have about six months, less if I contract pneumonia."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Well there is one thing but…no, never mind it's too much to ask."

She reached across the table and placed her hand over his. "What is it?"

"I have a woman working with me. She has no one else she can depend on. Well, she has a family but they haven't spoken to her in quite some time. If something happens to me before the congressional hearing, will you travel with Sully to Washington and bring her back to Colorado Springs with you?"

"Would she want to come here to live with a bunch of strangers?"

"When I told her where I was going she mentioned she had been to Colorado Springs before." David took a sip of water to dull the scratchiness in his throat.

"How long ago?"

"I don't know. She doesn't talk much."

"What do you know about her?"

"She was taken by renegade Indians when she was young. She married into the tribe and soldiers ambushed her village, killing everyone except her. She was reunited with her family after her visit to Colorado Springs, but it didn't last long. They couldn't get used to her Indian ways." David coughed.

Michaela couldn't believe what she was hearing. It couldn't be; it just couldn't be. Her heart and mind raced as David told her this woman's story; a familiar story. She began to fiddle with lace on her collar.

"How did the two of you meet?" she managed to ask, her voice wavering.

"She came to speak with Congress about Indian affairs on a day I happened to be there trying to convince a few senators that we need this survey in California. I was so impressed I made a point of meeting her. We had lunch and I told her what I was working on. She decided to move to Washington to help me. That was about six months ago."

"What's her name?" Michaela asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"Catherine." Michaela's mouth fell and her face went white. David looked at her with concern. "Are you all right Michaela? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Sully sat in Grace's Café waiting for Michaela to arrive. He hadn't bothered to stop by the clinic so he assumed she would be on time. After fifteen minutes, he took Katie and walked over to clinic. He found Mrs. Foster sitting on the porch.

"Oh Sully," she said when she saw him. "Do you know where Dr. Mike is? I had an appointment half an hour ago and she never showed up."

"I was comin over here to see where Michaela was myself. We were gonna have lunch together. I'm sorry I'm no help Mrs. Foster."

"Oh that's all right dear. Please tell Dr. Mike I'll stop by tomorrow."

"I will."

Now concerned about what could have kept Michaela, Sully put Katie in the wagon and they headed towards the Springs Chateau. When he got to the resort there was no sign of Flash. With Katie in his arms, he jaunted up the stairs and into the resort to track down David.

He spied him coming down the stairs and waited for him. David smiled when he got to them.

"Hello Sully, Katie. What a surprise. What brings you all the way out here?"

"Do ya know where Michaela is?"

"I thought she went back to town. She said she had appointments today."

"She hasn't been in town all morning. I found one of her patients outside the clinic waiting for her."

David creased his brow. "That doesn't sound like her. I wonder what could have kept her."

"So she didn't say anything else to ya before she left?"

David coughed and few times and had to catch his breath before answering. "No, but I think something I said upset her."

"What did you say?" asked a defensive Sully.

David relayed the story to him and told him Michaela had agreed to bring Catherine back to Colorado Springs after his death. Sully raced out the door with Katie in his arms. He had to find Michaela. David walked as quickly as he could to the front door of the Springs Chateau. Sully hadn't even said goodbye. He wondered why Catherine's name caused such a strange reaction in both of them.

Sully spied her looking out over the horizon. He had hoped he was right when he figured she might come to his special place to think about what she had just promised David. He had left the wagon a ways down the road, and now carried Katie piggy-back up the mountain. When she saw her mother, Katie giggled. Michaela whipped her head around.

"Oh Katie, you don't know how happy I am to see you." She picked Katie off Sully's back and hugged her close. Looking at Sully she asked, "How did you know where to find me?"

"I just left the Springs Chateau."

"So you know."

Sully nodded. "How could ya make a promise like that Michaela?"

She shrugged not really knowing the answer, but she knew it was the right thing to do. No matter what her feelings she couldn't leave Catherine alone in Washington. "I didn't really have a choice," she explained.

"You don't owe Catherine nothin. How could David ask ya to do that?"

"I didn't tell him." She shook her head. "I just couldn't." Michaela rocked Katie back and forth hoping the child would fall asleep and not hear the words being spoken.

Frustrated, Sully turned away and looked up at the sky, and then he remembered the words spoken by Cloud Dancing. He turned to Michaela and gazed into her eyes. He spoke softly and with concern, "We agreed to put our past behind us. How can we if Catherine comes here?"

"It's different now. I don't feel the same way since we talked."

"Ya know that ain't true Michaela; ya wouldn't be here if it was."

Ashamed she lowered her head and buried her face in Katie's hair. "But I want it to be true, "she cried. "I don't want to be afraid of what might happen if she ever comes back here."

"Ya don't think I could ever…" It was too painful for him to continue.

"Oh no, never I just…" Now angry at herself she looked over at the horizon before she could answer, "I just don't want her here. I want our lives to stay the same as they are now. I don't want the chaos her return would bring to our home and this town."

Sully came around to face her. "Then tell David no."

"How can I do that Sully? The man is dying and she has no one else."

"She has a family. She can't run away forever. She has to face what's happened to her and find a way back to the life she had before she was abducted."

"What if she can't do that?"

"She has to."

It was some time before they made their way back into town. Brian was helping Robert E when they arrived.

"Howdy Robert E," said Sully.

"Howdy Sully. Hope ya don't mind Brian keepin me company while he waited."

"Of course not Robert E," Michaela said with a smile. "I'm sorry we weren't here when you got out of school Brian. Are you ready to head home?"

"Yeah Ma, let me get my books." Brian raced inside the livery. When he came out, he petted Flash who was tied up behind the wagon and then hopped in. "Thanks Robert E."

"Any time Brian." Robert E waved as they pulled away. He saw the tense look on Michaela's face and hoped everything was okay.

Later that night after both Katie and Brian were asleep, Sully came downstairs and found Michaela sitting in her chair staring at the glowing embers in the fireplace. He knew what was on her mind; the same thing that had made her quiet on the ride coming home and at the supper table. He strolled over to her chair and placed his hands on her shoulders, caressing them. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Ya need to tell David ya can't do it." She said nothing. "It's okay to feel sorry for her, but ya can't put you and your family through it…not even for David."

Michaela continued to gaze into the fireplace. She knew Sully was right, but she couldn't even begin to figure out how she would tell David no.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A tired Michaela pulled her body out of bed the next morning. She dreaded the thought of going back on her promise to David, but she knew Sully was right. No one in the family could go through that again.

After breakfast, she hugged and kissed her family and then Flash and she made the journey out to the Springs Chateau. When she didn't find David downstairs she inquired at the front desk.

"Good morning Dr. Quinn. How can I help you?"

"Good morning John, is David Lewis still here?"

"Yes, but he has asked me to prepare his bill. I think you'll find him in his room. It's number 25."

"Thank you John."

She raced up the stairs to find David. He had never mentioned leaving when they spoke yesterday. Michaela knocked on the door and called his name. She heard the familiar shuffling of his injured leg along the floor.

"Hello Michaela," he said after opening the door.

"May I come in?"

"Certainly." He stepped back to allow her to enter.

She scanned the room and saw his half-packed suitcase on the bed. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Back to Washington. I have a lot of work to do now that Sully has agreed to help."

She began to question his motives for coming to Colorado Springs. She wondered if he knew more about Catherine than he had told her. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

"I figured I could say goodbye when I saw you in town today." David took a drink of water to ease his sore throat. "Sully is going to wait until he gets word from me to come to Washington and now that Catherine's all set, I don't want to waste any more time. I have to get back home and let Congress know I have someone who will survey the land if they will just appropriate the money."

"About Catherine…" she began.

"I really want to thank you for agreeing to help her Michaela. The poor woman has no one." David coughed.

"She has her family. Don't you think she should try to make it work with them?"

"They don't accept her Indian ways and she's not going to abandon them to make her family happy."

"I still don't see how coming here will help her."

"It's familiar to her. She wants to be somewhere where she knows people."

"How do you know that?"

"I wired her yesterday. I told her you agreed to bring her back to Colorado Springs if something were to happen to me before the hearings. If I'm lucky I'll be able to bring her here myself…" His words were interrupted by a coughing fit. It was a few moments before he could continue. "But I don't think I'll be that lucky."

Michaela didn't know what to say. Now she felt like she couldn't get out of her promise if she tried. She would have to go back to Sully and see what else could be done.

"Listen Michaela, I would love to talk to you but I have to get packed and into town so that I can leave on the morning train." He ushered her towards the door.

"Goodbye David," she said and then turned to leave.

He grabbed her arm. Knowing this would most likely be the last time they saw each other David gazed into her eyes. "Thanks for everything Michaela. I'll miss you."

He let go of her arm but continued to stare at her. Her beauty still amazed him after all these years. He wished there was something he could have done to hold on to her. But she was Sully's now, and they would never again share the closeness they once knew.

"I'll miss you too," she said, then left the room, leaving the door wide open.

It was a long morning as Michaela tried to make it through her work and still figure out a way to get out of her promise to David. When Sully came to drop Katie off to her at the clinic, he noticed she was preoccupied.

"Somethin botherin ya Michaela?" he asked.

"Can we talk about it later?"

"It has somethin to do with David, don't it?"

"Yes. Did you know he's leaving on the train this morning?"

"He didn't mention it."

"Maybe it would be a good idea if you stopped by the station to see him off."

Sully shrugged. "I'll think about it."

When Sully left he was concerned Michaela hadn't spoken to David about her promise. His anger flared, but he hoped she had a good explanation for him later.

After supper that night, Michaela asked Brian to watch Katie so that Sully and she could go out for a walk. Sully knew he wasn't going to like what she had to say. They walked in silence along the road leading away from the homestead.

"Ya wanted to talk," he reminded her.

"I didn't tell him this morning," she blurted out.

"Ya mean ya let him leave town thinkin we were gonna bring Catherine back here."

"Yes," she said angrily, wishing he would give her a moment to explain before jumping to conclusions. "I didn't have much of a choice. He wired her yesterday and told her we would."

"What did he do that for?" Sully asked, his anger and frustration now aimed at David.

"I don't know. I was too shocked to ask." She turned towards him. "Oh Sully, what are we going to do?"

He pulled her in close to him. "Don't worry Michaela. We'll think of somethin."

Early the next morning Sully sat up in bed. "I've got it!" he exclaimed. He shook Michaela awake and repeated, "I've got it."

"You've got what?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"What if there was a way for ya to keep your promise to David but not havta bring Catherine to Colorado Springs?"

"I can't imagine how."

"Don't know why I didn't think of it before," he said mostly to himself.

"Think of what?" she said in frustration.

"Why not send Catherine to live with Cloud Dancin? David said she didn't want to give up her Indian ways."

Michaela nodded, seeing the possibilities. "But what about her epilepsy? No one there would know how to care for her."

"Couldn't ya show Cloud Dancin what to do?"

"I suppose, but her condition would still need to be monitored."

"Would ya be willin to ride up there every once in a while to check on her?"

"I would feel more comfortable if she were closer to civilization where she could reach a clinic if necessary."

"You're gonna have to make a choice Michaela. Either she lives in town and becomes a problem for all of us, or she goes to live with Cloud Dancin and we deal with her every once in a while."

"It's not that simple Sully. I'm a doctor and I have to think about what's best for the people I treat. How can I in good conscience send her to live so far from the nearest town that if she needed medical treatment she would die before she got it?"

"How can ya consider lettin her live here knowin how all of us feel about her…especially Brian?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

His words struck her like a blow to the face. "That's not fair Sully," she said. "You know I would never do anything to hurt you or the children."

Michaela tossed the covers away and jumped out of bed. She stared with anger at the wall and then turned to face her husband.

"Do you really think I want that woman anywhere near me or my family?" She gazed up looking for answers. "It's just…I felt I had to help when David asked me to. I…" Her words trailed off as tears fell down her cheeks.

He jaunted across the room to embrace her. "I know. I'm sorry." He leaned back so that he could cup her face in his hands. "You're a wonderful, kind-hearted person Michaela. Ya wanna help everybody. And it's an admirable thing, but sometimes the cost is too high. We just put the past behind us. Bringin Catherine back to Colorado Springs is only gonna cause trouble. At least if she lives with Cloud Dancin, Brian won't havta deal with her. And if everythin works out, then we won't need to worry about her neither."

Michaela fell against his chest. "Oh Sully, I know you're right. I wish David hadn't already told her."

"Is that all that's botherin ya?"

She shook her head. "I can't get by this feeling that David knows more about Catherine than he told me. Why would he wire her when he could talk to her as soon as he got back to Washington? What if…" She was afraid to tell him what was on her mind. "What if this is their way of getting back at us for rejecting them?"

"Do you really think that?" he asked with concern.

"I don't know what to think," she admitted. "David came all the way here to talk to you and ask me this favor, and then took off for home the next day. He would have left without saying goodbye if I hadn't gone to the Chateau."

"He doesn't know how much time he has left and there's still a lot of work to do."

"Why are you defending him?"

"I'm not defendin him. I just don't see this as an evil scheme to try and come between us." He left her and walked over to the fireplace. "But now I'm not sure if I should go to Washington."

"Couldn't you wire Welland Smith to see if David's claims are legitimate?"

Sully nodded. "Good idea. I'll ride into town with ya this mornin."

David found Catherine sitting at her desk when he arrived at his office the next morning.

"Well?" she asked.

A broad smile came to his face. "Sully's coming for the hearing and you can go back whenever you want."

"Should I go?"

"Your wire said you wanted to."

"I do, but Dr. Mike…"

"Won't be a problem. She's already agreed." David silenced a cough.

"But I…"

David put a finger to her lips. "Shivering Deer, isn't it you who said you don't want to be forced to give up your Indian ways?" She nodded. "Do you know of any person who could appreciate that more than Sully?"

"No." She paused, thinking about the day she left Colorado Springs. "What if Dr. Mike changes her mind?"

"She won't. Michaela has this desire to help people; it's what makes her such a good doctor. She won't leave you stranded out here alone."

"You'll be busy now that Sully will help."

"Yes, and we need to get to work right away. First I need you to set up a meeting with Senator McDougall. Then contact Representative Phelps's office and see if he would like to meet for cocktails at Clyde's later this afternoon. I want a National Park in California before the end of the year."

The wire arrived in Colorado Springs a month after David's hasty departure. Horace ran to the clinic to catch Dr. Mike and Sully before they headed home for the day. Out of breath, he held the paper up to Sully who was sitting on the wagon seat.

"From Washington," he panted.

"Thanks Horace."

Sully read the brief note and glanced over at Michaela.

"Is it from David?" she asked.

"Yeah. The hearin is in two weeks. He suggests I leave by Friday to make sure I have enough time to review his materials and meet with the Congressmen from California before the hearin."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"I would love to have ya there, but what about the kids?"

"Katie can come with us, and I can talk to Mrs. Morales to see if she would allow Brian to take some time off school."

Sully shook his head. "I don't want them in Washington?"

"Why?"

"Don't ya remember what happened the last time we were there?"

"But you're in no danger now."

"The men against preservation have a lot of influence. David's life has been threatened more than once."

Michaela became alarmed. "Then you can't go alone."

"I'm not gonna put you in danger too."

"Either we both go or no one goes," she replied with determination.

Sully smiled. "I love you."

She leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I love you too."

"I just don't understand why you havta leave to go help David," an angry Brian said at the supper table.

"I know you don't care for him, but this really isn't about David. It's about preserving land for the future," replied Michaela.

"But Sully's still gonna be helpin him. That would be like you helpin out Catherine." When Brian spoke her name, he spat it out of his mouth like a mouthful of bad water.

Michaela reached over and rubbed his arm. "Why would you even think of her?"

"Cuz she's no different than he is. They both tried to come between the two of you."

"That's not really true Brian," interjected Sully. "Catherine never knew your ma and I were courtin. Never seemed important until she…well ya know. When she found out, she left."

"Don't make excuses for her," he argued.

"All I'm sayin is she couldn't come between what she didn't know was there."

Michaela glanced over at Sully, now even more concerned about how Catherine's reappearance in Colorado Springs would affect her son. "I didn't know you still felt so strongly about it," she said.

"I hope I never see that woman again."

Michaela let out a deep breath and hoped he wouldn't hate her. "Catherine works for David." Brian's eyes opened wide in astonishment. "They met in Washington. She left her family because they couldn't accept her Indian ways."

Brian eyed Sully with suspicion. "Did you know she was there when you agreed to go?"

"No, but I'm only goin to help David get money for the survey."

"There's something else you need to know," said Michaela. "I agreed to bring Catherine back to Colorado Springs after David's death."

Brian flew up out of his seat, knocking the chair onto the floor. "How could you do that?"

"She doesn't have anyone else. Don't worry; she won't be staying here long. When Sully visited Cloud Dancing a couple weeks ago he asked if she could live with the Indians up in the Northern Territories, and Cloud Dancing and the rest of the tribes agreed. I'll have to go check on her every once in while because of her epilepsy, but you won't have to deal with her at all."

"She can't come here," stated Brian.

Michaela stood up and touched his shoulders. "We don't want her here any more than you do, but she has no one else and I made a promise to David that I would take care of her."

He flung her arms away. "I don't care what you promised. She can't come here!"

Brian ran out and slammed the door. Michaela saw him through the window, heading towards the barn. She glanced over at Sully.

"Well that didn't go very well," she said.

Sully walked over and embraced her. "He'll come around."

"I hope so." A deep sigh escaped from her lips. "Sully?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think our lives will ever be free from our past?"

"I don't know."

He rocked her back and forth in his arms. At least they had each other to help them deal with everything that was about to happen. They felt the weight of their responsibilities pressing down on them, and hoped this latest trial wouldn't tear their family apart.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Michaela and Sully stood with their travel bags on the platform at the train station. Grace and Robert E were with them.

"Thanks for watchin Brian and Katie while were gone," said Sully.

"We just love havin um," replied Grace.

"No matter what happens in Washington, I'll be back in two weeks," promised Michaela.

"Don't worry about a thing, Dr. Mike. We'll take good care of um."

"I know you will Grace." Michaela hugged and kissed Katie one last time before passing her off to her Godmother.

"Ya still thinkin of bringin that woman back here?" Robert E whispered to Sully.

The two men glanced over at Brian who sat on the bench. He refused to say goodbye to the parents who didn't care enough about his feelings to keep Catherine from returning to Colorado Springs.

"I dunno," answered Sully. "It's up to Michaela. She's the one who promised David she would take care of her."

"Ya ask me, it's just lookin for trouble."

Sully looked at Brian again. "Can ya try to talk to him while we're gone? I know he's upset, but he's hurtin Michaela somethin fierce. It would be nice if he felt better about it when she comes back."

"I'll do my best Sully."

The two men hugged. Michaela walked over to the bench where Brian sat.

"Can I join you?" she asked.

Brian didn't answer, but she sat down anyway. She put her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off.

"I know you don't agree with what we're doing Brian, but I hope while we're gone you'll try to understand why I can't break my promise."

He remained silent, just stared across the platform which was bustling with people boarding the train and porters carrying baggage. Michaela leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I love you." She paused, hoping for a response, but there was none so she went to stand by Sully again.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

She nodded and glanced back at Brian, hoping he would change his mind and come hug her. She felt the lump forming in her throat as she held back the tears.

"Goodbye Dr. Mike," said Grace. "Goodbye Sully."

"Andrew is around to deal with any medical emergencies," said Michaela.

The train whistle screeched and they heard the conductor holler, "All aboard!"

"We'll be fine Dr. Mike," said Grace. "Now ya better git on that train before it leaves without ya."

Michaela and Sully picked up their bags and headed for the train. They found a window seat and looked across the platform. Grace and Robert E waved. The Sully's waved back and Michaela blew a kiss in Katie's direction. Grace picked up Katie's hand and helped her wave goodbye. The wheels began to churn and a loud whistle blew as the train pulled out of the station.

When the train had all but disappeared, Brian walked the length of the platform. Now staring at the place where the caboose had been just moments ago, the tears fell down Brian's cheeks. He wished he had hugged his mother before she left.

Grace confided in Robert E that she was worried about Brian. He hadn't touched a bite of his supper, and she had even made his favorite dessert.

"The boy just needs some time."

"But ya told Sully you'd talk to him."

"And I will, just not now."

A few days later, the train pulled into the station in Washington D.C. When Michaela and Sully stepped off the locomotive, they looked for David. Michaela spied him limping towards them from a coach. He covered his mouth often to stifle his coughs.

"Sully," he said, his hoarse voice barely above a whisper.

The men shook hands. David placed a kiss on the top of Michaela's hand.

"Nice to see you again Michaela."

David's lips had felt warm and dry against her skin. She watched as he dabbed his forehead with a handkerchief to dry the beads of sweat.

"Are you feeling all right?" she asked him.

"Just coughing a lot the past couple of days, it'll pass," though he knew it wouldn't.

Michaela reached into her bag for a stethoscope. When David saw the silver and rubber hosed instrument coming out, he put a forceful hand over hers.

"I said it will pass."

His reaction caused her to close her bag and walk silently behind the two men as they spoke of their itinerary for the next few days.

"But the best part is they moved the hearing up to next Monday, so hopefully we'll have an answer sooner than we thought." David's breaths came short and uneven, as if he struggled to fill his lungs with air. Michaela was sure she heard wheezing.

Sully helped Michaela into the coach, and let David climb in before hopping in next to his wife. They chatted for a few more minutes while the porter loaded their luggage.

Standing on the platform behind one of his late father's friends, a young man spied Sully with suspicion. "Senator Conkling," he said.

"Yes Will."

The young man pointed at the coach, "Who is that man with the long hair and fringed coat?"

"That's Byron Sully. He's an ex-Indian agent from Colorado Springs. He's working for Welland Smith in the National Parks Bureau now."

"Has he ever been to Washington before?" asked Will as he watched the coach drive away.

"Yes. He came to speak to the Bureau of Indian Affairs and was arrested for his desertion during the Civil War. President Grant offered him a full pardon," the senator said in disgust.

"That was right before Father died, wasn't it?"

"Yes," admitted the senator who then walked away to join another congressman who had stepped off the train.

Will Steward stared after the coach until it disappeared. "Byron Sully," he whispered to himself with a nod. "The man who killed my father."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

David and Sully went right to work. They met with congressmen from California and pitched their case for a National Park there. They also spoke about the survey Sully would perform. Michaela felt like an extra appendage on Sully's arm, so she decided to check out some of the shops around the Capitol. She purposely avoided David's office so she wouldn't run into Catherine.

After a few days, Michaela and Sully enjoyed a romantic weekend together before the hearing on Monday. As they laid in bed late Sunday night, a naked Michaela slid over and placed her head on his shoulder. Her fingers traveled through the mass of hair on his chest.

"How do you think it will go tomorrow?" she asked.

"I dunno. Everyone we've talked to seems interested, but we can't pin down their support."

"But at least they're listening to you."

"They've been listenin to David for over a year. Darn politicians are only in it for themselves. It's anybody's guess how they're gonna vote."

"There must be some good men left in Washington."

"If ya find one, let us know," replied Sully sarcastically.

Early the next morning, Sully stood in front of the full length mirror getting dressed. He was glad Michaela had convinced him to bring his suit, but he couldn't get over the feeling that it was some other man staring back at him through the mirror.

"You look dashing," his wife said from behind him.

"Well it sure ain't comfortable. I can't move my arms."

Michaela giggled. Sully felt her soft touch on his shoulders and looked through the mirror at her. She was beautiful — as always. "You could stay here with me instead," she suggested with eyes full of desire.

He embraced her. "But if I did that there would never be a National Park in California."

"Choosing work over me again," she teased.

Their lips met and desire rose inside them. She could feel his body against her, arousing the same passion she felt each time they were together. They continued kissing as they walked backwards towards the bed.

Sully raced through the doors on Capitol Hill. David was pacing the floor waiting for him. "Where have you been?" he asked Sully.

"Sorry, I got tied up."

David limped along as fast as he could. Sully could tell he was having trouble breathing and David kept dabbing his forehead with a handkerchief. Sully stopped him at the entrance to the hearing room.

"You gonna be all right?"

"I don't know, but I can't waste my time standing out here. In case I don't remember to say it later, I want to thank you for coming out east to help me." David extended his right hand. It was clammy when Sully shook it.

"I admire what you're doin David and I'll do my best to make it happen."

David nodded and the two men entered the hearing room, standing side by side, ready to wage their battle for a National Park in California.

The morning went smoothly, but Sully could see David was struggling. During the lunch recess, Sully went back to the hotel and asked Michaela to join them so she could keep an eye on David. The minute she saw him she knew it was bad. He had a fever and his breathing was noticeably labored.

"You shouldn't even be here," she told him. "Why don't you ask them to stop for today and see if you can come back tomorrow if you're feeling better?"

As David inhaled, Michaela heard a loud wheeze. "I'm not going to get better Michaela. You're a doctor; you know I don't have much time." He coughed as he struggled to breathe. "I want to leave this world doing what I love. Don't ask me to give that up."

Michaela fought back tears. She hugged him and could feel the fever through his suit. David opened the door to allow her inside and agreed to let Michaela walk him to his seat. He was forced to lean on her for support. He hoped no one else noticed.

Sully and David fielded questions for two hours. Sully tried to do most of the talking so David could sit down. Senator Conkling addressed David directly.

"Mr. Lewis, why should we allow this mountain man to perform the survey?" he asked with obvious disdain. "It is plain to see that he sympathizes with you. How do we know we can trust his findings?'

Sully opened his mouth to speak, but David tugged on his arm. David's head spun as he stood up. He held onto the arms of the chair, blinking to try and clear away the blurriness from his eyes. As he began to speak, his world went black and he toppled onto the floor.

Michaela raced to him. Her stethoscope confirmed her fears. "Bring in a stretcher," she ordered. "We have to get him to a hospital."

It was quite a while before Sully saw Michaela again. She had gone into David's room when they brought him in. He became anxious the longer it took. Catherine had heard about David and made her way there. She didn't attempt to speak to Sully; instead she hovered in one corner of the waiting room while he paced the floor.

Michaela's eyes opened wide when she saw Catherine. 'Of course, she would be here,' she thought. The gravity of her promise now seemed overwhelming.

Sully embraced his wife. "How is he?"

Catherine turned towards them so she could hear.

Michaela shook her head. "I doubt he'll make it through the night. He's got pneumonia. We've been trying to clear his lungs, but they keep filling back up with fluid." She leaned against Sully as the tears flowed down her face. "Oh Sully, it seems so much harder to lose him this time." Somehow she knew he would understand what she meant without explanation. "I had to leave for a few minutes. I needed to be away and…oh I don't know."

Sully rocked her in his arms. It was nice not to be jealous over Michaela's feelings for David. After all that had happened he knew she wasn't in love with him, and it freed him to let her express her remorse, without worrying over how it would affect him.

He led her outside for a breath of fresh air. The sky was full of stars. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to calm herself. The door to the hospital flew open and a nurse raced over to them.

"He's asking for you Dr. Quinn."

Before she entered David's room, Sully stopped her and held her close. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied.

Michaela heard David's loud breathing when she stepped next to the bed. He was pale, and beads of sweat covered his face. The patch had been removed from his eye and for a brief moment, Michaela looked at the man she had once loved. In some way she would always love him, but Sully was her soul mate, and there would never be another man in her life.

"David," she whispered.

"Mmmm, Michaela," he croaked. He swallowed hard, his throat dry from struggling to breath. She put a cup of water to his lips and helped him drink. "Thanks. I wanted you to know that I'm sorry for asking you to take care of Catherine. I didn't know about your past."

"I'm glad to know that David; but then why did you leave Colorado Springs so quickly?"

"I had to." He coughed and Michaela helped him drink more water. He nodded to let her know he had enough. "I had to get back here and get the hearing pushed up. I was feeling pretty sick."

"How did you find out about Catherine's first trip to Colorado Springs?"

"I dragged it out of her when I came back. It just didn't make sense…" He paused to take several quick breaths, "that she suddenly didn't want to go there. Are you still going to bring her back with you?"

"Yes, though Brian isn't speaking to me because of it."

"I'm sorry Michaela. Should I talk to Catherine; tell her you can't do it?'

"No. I gave my word. We'll bring her back to Colorado Springs and then we hope she'll want to go up to the Northern Territories with Cloud Dancing and the others. I'd like to be able to keep an eye on her epilepsy."

David nodded. He felt tired and it hurt to breathe.

"Rest now," she instructed him.

"Why, so I can die in my sleep?"

Her heart ached for him. She hated to see him feeling so defeated. She wondered if this is what is was like after he was injured in the war. Michaela stroked his hair.

"Catherine is outside. Do you want me to send her in?"

"Yes," he answered, his voice barely above a whisper.

Michaela turned to walk out. She felt David's weak touch on her arm.

"Sully's a lucky man," he said.

She smiled. "Thank you David."

When Michaela left the room she became overcome with emotion again. She wandered over to where Catherine stood.

"He's asking for you," she told her. Catherine nodded and disappeared into David's room.

Michaela fell into a chair. Her head in her hands, she knew David didn't have much longer. In all her years as a doctor, losing a patient was the one thing she never got used to. Death is always so final.

Sully knelt down and wrapped his arms around her. He rubbed her back as they sat together in silence.

"Dr. Mike!" yelled Catherine.

Michael jumped up and ran towards her with Sully close behind. "Wait here," she said to them.

Sully stared at Catherine for a moment. "You all right," he asked.

"Yes, thank you."

She didn't know what else to say. The years away from him had done nothing to ease the pain of his rejection. She wanted him now, just as she did then. Sully rocked back and forth on his feet, trying to hide his discomfort. He wished Michaela would come back.

"Thank you for allowing me to go with you to Colorado Springs," said Catherine.

"It was all Michaela's doin."

She nodded. "I'll be sure to thank her."

It seemed a long time since Michaela left to check on David. Why didn't she come out and tell them what was going on.

"Excuse me," he said. "I'm gonna go see what's keepin Michaela."

Sully knocked before entering. The darkness confused him. Why wasn't the lamp lit?

"Michaela, " he called.

With no answer, he walked farther into the room. He stumbled over something on the floor and fell against the bed. He walked around to where the night table should be and felt its surface for the lamp. He lit it and turned up the wick. David stared up at him with dead eyes. Sully examined the room. He strolled over and knocked on the door to the water closet.

"Michaela?" Sully turned the knob with caution. Pulling the door open slightly he called to her again. "Michaela?"

A cool breeze blew in from the open window. As he turned he spied Michaela's bag on the floor, its contents spilled out. He looked out the open window. There were three sets of footprints on the muddy ground underneath it — one of them looked like Michaela's.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Sully dashed out of the room, a look of fear on his face. Catherine grabbed at his arm as he ran by.

"What's wrong?"

"David's dead and Michaela is gone."

"What…how?"

"I dunno, but I've got to find her."

He raced off with no further explanation. He examined the ground outside David's window. Two sets of footprints belonged to men, one heavyset. The other was definitely the print of Michaela's boots. From the drag marks, it looked like she had been knocked unconscious. Sully followed the prints up to the side of the road, which was partially covered by trees. There must have been a carriage waiting for them.

Sully feared Michaela had been taken by men who were against the National Park in California. Perhaps they were trying to convince him to drop the matter. Or maybe they found Michaela in David's room when they came to kill him. Either way, she was in danger.

As Sully went back into the hospital to search for clues, he spied a teary-eyed Catherine talking with a group of doctors. The thought that Catherine might have played a part in Michaela's disappearance passed through his mind. But why would she do that if Michaela was going to bring her to Colorado Springs?

He snuck past the group into David's room. He picked through the contents of Michaela's bag. Her scalpel was missing.

David's body had been covered. Sully pulled back the sheet to look at the body more closely. Nothing seemed unusual. Sully lifted the sheet to cover David back up when he noticed the purple marks across his throat. He saw the outline of fingers on each side. David would have been in no condition to fight off an attacker. Sully shook his head, disgusted that someone could kill a man who was going to die soon anyway.

Sully spied a piece of black fabric on the floor next the bed. It appeared to be a pocket torn off a man's coat. He knelt down and checked under the bed. He picked up a small piece of paper, which was folded in quarters. Sully read the address written on it in thick black ink. This was as good a place as any to start looking for Michaela.

Michaela awoke in a sitting position. She couldn't tell where she was. Her mind fuzzy and her head aching, she tried to focus on her surroundings. Her arms were tied behind her in a chair and her legs were tied to its front legs. The gag kept her from screaming.

The person who lived her had some money. The large bed was covered with an elegant emerald green silk spread. The cream wallpapered walls were littered with several pieces of artwork and a hand painted lamp sat on the table next to the bed. Two huge dressers with mirrors clung to opposite walls and a writing desk, whose chair Michaela was tied to, occupied the wall across from the door.

She struggled to free herself. She wiggled her arm, hoping to slide the scalpel she had taken from her bag into her hand. She heard the turning of the door knob and looked up to see her abductor's face. A young man — no older than eighteen — swaggered into the room with a smirk.

"So this is Mrs. Byron Sully," he said with contempt. "What brings you to Washington?"

No one had ever addressed her like that. Everyone called her Dr. Mike or Dr. Quinn. It was obvious he didn't know her family well. She gave him a confused look. How could she answer with the gag covering her mouth?

The young man caressed her cheek. "If I take this off," he said touching the gag, "do you promise not to scream?" Michaela nodded and he tugged the cloth away.

"Help! Help!" she yelled.

He smacked her face with the back of his hand leaving a stinging, red mark. He pulled the gag back on and addressed her in an even more disgusted tone.

"That was the stupidest thing you could have done Mrs. Sully." He turned away from her and paced the floor. "Let me give it a try. Your mountain man husband came back to see if Congress would allow him to perform a survey in California. Am I right?"

Michaela gave him no indication that she had heard him.

"Am I right?" he asked, grabbing a fist full of hair and pulling her head back. She nodded as much as she could and he tossed her head forward. "Well, you both should have stayed home. You see, Mr. Sully and I have some unfinished business to attend to — messy business really, but there is no other kind of business in Washington." He stopped in front of her. "If you behave yourself, I might let Ruth bring you some supper."

The young man slammed the door as he left the room. Michaela knew she had to get out of there and warn Sully.

The next morning a somber Horace raced over to the café to bring Grace a wire from Washington. "It's from Sully," was all he said before heading back to the Telegraph Office.

Grace read the message on her walk over to the livery. Her serious face greeted Robert E.

"Whatcha got there?" he asked her.

"A wire from Sully."

Her expression concerned him. "What does he say?"

She took a deep breath before she dared speak a word. "'David killed. Michaela missing. Tell Brian, but don't bring the kids to Washington. Will send news soon. Sully.'"

Grace fell into Robert E.'s arms. She trembled as she fought back the tears. Neither of them saw Brian walking over with his schoolbooks on his back.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Grace and Robert E. glanced at each other. She rubbed Brian's arms. "I have to get back to the café. Why don't you two talk on the way home."

Robert E put his arm around Brian's shoulders as they strolled towards the house. "Brian, I don't know how to say this so I'm just gonna tell ya."

"Let me guess, Ma's stayin in Washington," he said in anger.

"Kinda…she's missing." Brian stared at Robert E. in disbelief. "Now, Sully didn't tell us what happened, but we should be hearin from him again real soon."

Brian's eyes looked beyond Robert E. to the clinic. "Ma," he whispered before running out of town.

"Brian! Come back!" screamed Robert E., but Brian kept running as he thought back to the last time he saw Michaela and how he had never said, "I love you."

"Where could he have run off to?" cried Grace.

"I dunno, but he's been gone a few hours. I best start lookin for him," said Robert E.

The front door clicked open and Brian walked in.

"Oh thank God!" exclaimed Grace. She hugged Brian tightly. "We were worried sick about ya."

"I'm sorry," answered Brian. His red, puffy eyes told them he had been crying.

"It's alright," said Robert E. "I never shoulda blurted it out like that.

"It don't matter. Won't change the fact that I never hugged Ma before she left. Won't change that I never said, 'I love you,' to her either."

"Brian, your Ma knows how much ya love her," Grace said trying to comfort the boy. "It don't matter none how ya acted at the train station. And when she comes home she'll be too thrilled to see ya to worry about all that."

"What if she doesn't come home?"

Robert E. put his hands on Brian's shoulders. "This ain't the worst scrape Sully and your Ma have been in. He'll find her. She's gonna come home Brian."

"Now why don't ya sit down and let me git ya some supper," said Grace.

"No thanks. I think I'll just go to bed." Brian shuffled away to the room he shared with Katie.

Robert E. opened his arms to accept Grace. She laid her head against his chest. "I sure hope Sully finds her soon."

"He will," replied Robert E.

As he stood in front of Horace in the Telegraph Office the next morning, Robert E. wondered if he should tell Matthew and Colleen about Washington. He knew he would have a hard time keeping the two older Cooper children from hoping the next train east to search for their Ma.

Horace read back his message. "Is there anythin I can do?" he asked.

"Yeah, help me keep Matthew and Colleen away from Washington."

"Don't know how ya plan on doin that."

"Me neither, but Sully must think it's dangerous. He told me to keep the kids here."

"What if Matthew takes the train from Denver instead of comin home first?"

Robert E. nodded. He hadn't thought of that. "Horace, is it too late to change that wire?"

Little did they know, it wasn't Matthew and Colleen taking off to Washington they should be concerned about.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Brian shuffled along, daunted by his task. He knew he had to get to Washington, but his plans now seemed childish and stupid. Robert E and Grace never would have agreed to take him to Washington, and getting on the train in Colorado Springs would have been impossible. So during the night he started towards Denver, hoping to find a traveler with a wagon along the way who would bring him there. Then he could buy a ticket for a train heading east.

By this time tomorrow Colleen and Matthew would be back in Colorado Springs hearing the news about Michaela. And then they would all be worried about him as well. But he had to get to Washington and find his mother. He had to tell her how sorry he was for the way he acted. He had to tell her he loved her.

His achy feet kicked up clouds of dust as the sun rose over the rutted road. He hoped no one came looking for him. He didn't want anything to stop him from reaching his mother.

Michaela had been treated fairly well with the exception of being tied to a chair and gagged. Ruth brought her three large meals yesterday and would soon bring her breakfast.

She hadn't been able to reach the scalpel in her sleeve. It must have caught on the lace of her shirt. Her captivity brought back unpleasant memories of her abduction by the dog soldiers. She didn't like the way her young host stared at her. One Eye had the same leering look when he tried to rape her.

A firm hand rapped on the door. The young man came in, followed by Ruth. The servant placed the tray on the desk without glancing at Michaela, and then walked out. The young man strode around Michaela's chair with a self-satisfied grin on his face. From behind her, he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I will feed you today Mrs. Sully." In one large stride he stood in front of her. "The gag will remain off as long as you don't scream. If you do, then you won't get anything to eat for the rest of the day. Do I make myself clear?"

Michaela nodded. She wondered how many floors up they were as she eyed him with suspicion. He removed the gag and smirked.

"Your face is so much more beautiful when your lips are not covered." He caressed Michaela's right cheek with the back of his hand. Michaela glared, but said nothing.

The young man spoon-fed oatmeal into Michaela's mouth. She swallowed, thankful to have the growling of her stomach satiated. When the food was gone, he slid the tray of dishes into the hallway, then came back to sit on the bed. They stared at each other in silence, each evaluating the other person.

"What makes you think kidnapping me will stop a National Park in California?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Is that what you think this is all about?" He shook his head. "I could care a less about some stupid park."

"Then why am I here?"

"Your husband and I have some unfinished business, remember?"

"What kind of business?"

"You have no idea who I am, do you?"

"Should I?"

"Maybe not. I was younger the last time you were in Washington." He gazed up at the ceiling as he continued. "Your husband had dealings with my father." He returned his eyes to Michaela. "My father ended up in jail, where he took his own life."

A look of realization covered Michaela's face. "You're Senator Steward's son."

"Very good, Mrs. Sully. So now you know why you're here."

"I'm sorry but I still don't see what this is all about. What happened to your father was unfortunate, but…"

He jumped up to stand in front of her, leaning all of his weight on the arms of the chair. Michaela winced. "But what Mrs. Sully? My father ends up dead because of your husband and you're still confused over why you're here?"

"Sully had nothing to do with your father's death. He killed himself to avoid being put on trial."

"And whose fault was it that he was in jail?"

"Your father set Sully up."

"I don't believe that."

"I'm sorry, but that's the truth. Sully deserted from the army because of it. When the whole affair became public, Sully was granted a full pardon. Your father preferred to commit suicide rather than face the consequences."

Wil slapped her with the back of his hand. "Don't tell me about my father!" he spat. "He is dead because of Sully and that man is going to pay." He strode out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Michaela felt an even greater need to escape. She tried desperately to loosen the ropes on his arms. She had to find Sully before he came looking for her. She didn't know he was headed towards the house on Independence Avenue, unaware of the vengeful young man who lived inside.

Matthew and Colleen arrived in Colorado Springs on the morning train. Grace stood on the platform with Katie on her hip. Robert E and Horace were there to greet them too.

Colleen gathered Katie up in her arms. "It is so good to see you."

Matthew gave his baby sister a peck on the check and then shook Robert E's hand. "So ya gonna tell us why ya needed us to come home now?"

Robert E looked back and forth between the two Cooper children. He was afraid what Matthew would do once he found out about Michaela and Brian.

"Why don't we go to the café," suggested Grace.

They strolled over together and Horace rambled to keep Matthew from asking Robert E again.

"Now ya'll sit down right here and I'll bring us some coffee."

"What's goin on?" Matthew asked Robert E.

Colleen became nervous too. It wasn't like Robert E to be so secretive. Robert E took a deep breath just as Grace returned with the coffee. She sat next to her husband and squeezed his hand for support.

"It's about Dr. Mike," he said.

"What about Ma?" asked Colleen.

"She's…uh…she's been kidnapped in Washington."

Matthew flew out of his chair, toppling it to the ground. "What? How did this happen?"

"Don't know. All's we got is a wire from Sully sayin David's dead and Dr. Mike is missin."

"What happened to David?" asked a confused Colleen.

"Sully didn't give us any details," said Grace. "You know as much as we do."

"Well, I'm gonna catch the next train east," said Matthew with determination.

Robert E grabbed his arm. "Please don't. Sully told me not to let any of ya come to Washington."

"Why?"

Robert E shrugged. "I expect he feels it's dangerous, and he don't want nothin happenin to the two of ya. Sides, we got an even bigger problem."

"What could be bigger than Ma being kidnapped?"

"Brian's gone. He left us note sayin he needed to get to Washington somehow."

"He knew we wouldn't take him there after Sully told us not to," Grace chimed in.

"When did he run off?" asked Matthew.

"Durin the night," replied Robert E. "I figure he's headin towards Denver so he can catch a train from there."

Matthew shook his head. "Foolish kid."

"Don't be too hard on him," said Grace. She told Matthew and Colleen about what happened at the train station the day Sully and Michaela left for Washington. "He's feelin mighty guilt about how he acted towards Dr. Mike."

"I shoulda seen this comin," said Robert E. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," replied Matthew. "I never woulda thought Brian would get some half-baked idea like that in his head. Matthew glanced around the table. "Now we havta figure out a plan to find him and help Sully too."

Sully pulled the slip of paper out of his pants pocket and checked the address one more time. "This is the place," he said to himself. He looked around at the large three-floor townhouse. Hard to imagine anyone in this impressive looking house being involved in Michaela's abduction, but at least he might get some information. He rapped on the door and waited for someone to answer.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

A tall, serious looking man in a black suit answered the door. "May I help you?" he asked, staring at Sully with disdain.

"I was hopin to speak to the man of the house."

"I'm sorry sir, but he is busy right now."

"It's very important. Could ya ask him to see me? My name is Byron Sully."

"He's asked not to be disturbed. Good day," the butler replied, beginning to shut the door.

Sully snuck his foot in between the door and its frame. "Please, I really need to talk to um."

Unmoved by Sully's desperate tone, the butler scowled. "Leave the premises at once."

Sully pushed the door hard, causing the man to topple onto the floor. Sully knelt next to him and grabbed the man's throat. Leaning in so there were only millimeters between them he said, "I need to see um now, and I ain't leavin until I do."

He released the man's throat and the butler scrambled to his feet, brushing off his black suit. "Wait here," he ordered.

His shiny, black dress shoes clacked along the marble floor. Sully watched him disappear around the corner. As he waited, Sully's eyes scanned what he could see of the house from the foyer. The framed art, gas lamps, and regal furnishings reminded him of Michaela's home in Boston.

The sound of a conversation made Sully turn around. He saw the butler with a fashionably dressed young man. Wil shook Sully's hand.

"Reginald says you wish to speak with me, Mr. Sully."

"Yeah. The other night my wife was taken from the hospital. The only clue I have is this piece of paper." Sully showed him the slip with the address on it.

Wil scanned the handwriting. 'Myron you idiot,' he thought. Looking back at Sully he said, "What do you mean your wife was taken?"

"She was kidnapped."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I can't imagine how I can help you. Have you contacted the police?"

Sully eyed the young man suspiciously. "The police are just as corrupt as everyone else in Washington."

Wil chuckled. "You're right about that, Mr. Sully. How do you think I can help?"

"Well, ya could start by tellin me why a slip of paper with your address on it was left in the room my wife disappeared from."

Wil shrugged. "Mr. Sully, my father was quite an important man in Washington and my mother still entertains a great deal. I couldn't hope to know half the people who come in and out of our front door."

"What do ya mean your father "was" important?"

"My father died a few years back."

"I'm sorry."

"I bet you are," Wil mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing. I'm sorry Mr. Sully, but I am rather busy. If I can be of any further assistance to you, please let me know."

Wil strolled back down the hallway and turned the corner. The butler opened up the front door and waved Sully outside, shutting the door quickly.

Sully viewed the full three stories of the townhouse and the meticulously manicured yard surrounding it. He still felt this place was connected to Michaela's disappearance, but he knew the young man would not be much help. Sully walked down the stairs, wondering what he should do next.

"Pssst." Sully's head turned side to side, but he saw no one. "Pssst, Mr. Sully, over here."

An older woman dressed in a servant's uniform hid between the house and a dwarf juniper. Sully glanced in the front windows to make sure he wasn't being watched, and then snuck around to the right side of the house.

"I don't have a lot of time," said the woman. "Your wife is upstairs in a spare bedroom."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes. It's you they want anyway."

"Me? Why?"

"The young man you met is Wil Steward, the late Senator Steward's son."

Sully shook his head and exhaled hard when he realized why Michaela had been taken. Wil was out for revenge and David had paid the price. "I havta get her out of there."

The woman nodded. "Come back tonight at eleven o'clock. Follow this wall to the back of the house. Once you turn the corner, you'll come to a door — that's the servant's entrance. Everyone should be asleep. Knock three times and I'll let you in."

"How do I know this ain't a trap?"

"You're just going to have to trust me, Mr. Sully. I've worked for the Stewards for a long time and I've seen and heard more than I ever wished to, but I can't watch Wil harm an innocent woman."

Alarmed he replied, "I thought ya said she was okay."

"For now. What do you think he'll do to her once he has you?" The woman grabbed his hand in hers. "I must go. Tonight. Eleven o'clock." She released his hand and disappeared behind the house.

Sully snuck away unsure of what to do. He knew this might be his one shot at saving Michaela. Now that he had been there, Wil might take her somewhere else. He had to move tonight…but he still couldn't decide if the woman should be trusted.

Back in his office, Wil asked the operator to connect him to a number he knew well.

"Hello?" a female voice answered.

"Guess who was just here?" he said in an angry tone.

"I don't know."

"Byron Sully."

The woman gasped. "Sully?"

"Seems one of those clods you hired left behind some evidence." Wil heard the woman's nervous breathing over the phone line. "If those idiots mess this up for me…"

"No, don't even think it."

Wil tapped his finger on his desk. "Well have to move tomorrow morning. Call Myron and tell him to be here before dawn. Have them use the servant's entrance in the back of the house."

Matthew, Colleen, and most of the townsfolk huddled around a table at Grace's Café. As they finalized their plan to search for Brian, Loren — the owner of the general store — stomped up to them.

"When were ya gonna tell me that Brian's gone missin?"

Matthew put a hand on Loren's shoulder. "I just found out this mornin, and that ain't even the worst of it."

"Ma's been kidnapped," Colleen told him.

"Dr. Mike! What are ya'll standin around here for? Hop a train, we gotta go find her."

"All of us?" remarked Jake snidely.

"We're gettin together a plan to find Brian, and then we'll worry about Dr. Mike," Matthew said with authority.

"Well if you're puttin a search party together then count me in."

"Who will look after the store?" asked Grace.

"I'll get Dorothy to do it."

"I don't know Loren, I'm gonna have a hard enough time tryin to convince Brian to come home as it is," said Matthew.

"And that's why ya need me. I'm the only one who can talk some sense into that boy."

Matthew stayed silent for a moment.

"Ya ain't gonna let the old coot go with ya, are ya?" asked Hank.

"Alright Loren, you can ride with me. We're gonna go along the road I think Brian mighta taken into Denver. Jake and Robert E are gettin on the next train to Denver to see if they catch up with Brian before he hops a train to Washington."

"That leaves me to look over things here," said Hank with a smirk.

"Just until Daniel comes back the day after tomorrow," reminded Matthew.

"I'll wire the station in Denver to let them know Brian might be showin up," Horace said.

"Wire Sully too," suggested Matthew. "That way, if Brian gets on a train to Washington before we reach him, Sully will know to expect him."

"Ya sure that's a good idea?" asked Robert E. "He's probably got his hands full lookin for Dr. Mike."

"I know, but if it is dangerous there, Brian will be much safer with Sully than roamin around Washington. What time is it Loren?'

Popping out his pocket watch, "It's ten o'clock," he told them.

"Alright, the train leaves in half an hour. I've gotta get some supplies from you, Loren and a horse from Robert E, and then we can head out." Matthew turned to his sister. "Are ya sure you're gonna be okay here by yourself?"

"Katie and I will be just fine. We'll stay at the clinic," said Colleen. She stood up and hugged her older brother. "Good luck. Give Brian a kiss for me."

Matthew nodded and followed Loren to the store.

Brian sat by the side of the road. He yanked off his shoes and rubbed his achy feet. No wagon had passed by him and though he had been walking for hours, he was nowhere close to his destination.

He opened his bag and pulled an apple from it. Brian shook his head, realizing how stupid his plan had been. He should just head back home. But the sound of wagon wheels approaching renewed his spirit, making him toss his half-eaten apple into the woods and stamp on his shoes. A friendly looking man pulled his horses to a stop.

"Howdy there young fella, where ya headed?"

"To Denver. I need to catch a train."

"Sure would be a mite easier if ya turned around and went to the station in Colorado Springs. It's much closer."

"Yeah, I know, but I…"

"I bet ya came from there, didn't ya?"

Brian nodded.

"Oh well, no reason ya need to be walkin when I'm goin that way. Hop up here and I'll give ya a ride."

Brian smiled. "Thanks Mister." He tossed his bag onto the wagon seat and climbed up.

"Where are your folks, boy?"

"In Washington. That's where I'm headed."

"They leave ya behind?"

"No, they were just visiting, but something happened to my Ma and I need to get there as soon as I can."

"Well then," smiled the man with a few missing teeth. "I best stop talkin and start goin." The man slapped the reins and the wagon began moving.

Name's Floyd, in case you're wonderin."

"I'm Brian."

"Nice to meet ya, Brian."

"I'm glad I met you too Floyd. My feet were aching real bad."

The older man laughed and prompted the horses into a faster trot.

"Matthew, we gotta camp for the night," complained Loren.

"Just a little farther. We still have a bit of light left."

"My legs are killin me."

"Ya shoulda stayed in Colorado Springs."

"Now don't start talking to me like I'm an old man."

"You are an old man."

"And you're still young enough for me to whip with my belt."

"Don't be ridiculous." Matthew shook his head. "We're just goin another mile and then we'll stop for the night."

"Awww alright. Where do ya think Brian is bout now?"

"Well, the footprints stopped, but the wagon tracks kept goin, so I'm guessin he's ridin with somebody. They'll havta stop for the night somewhere too. Maybe if we get an early start, we can catch up with um."

Sully walked up Independence Avenue. The gas lamps lit his way as he headed to the Steward's townhouse. When he reached it, he noticed every room was dark. He looked up and down the street to make sure he was still alone, and then crept along the right hand side of the house. As he rounded the corner he felt the door the woman had told him about. He took a deep breath and prayed this wasn't a trap.

He knocked softly three times. The door opened and the woman directed him into the kitchen.

"She's on the third floor," the woman whispered. "We'll go up the back staircase to make sure we don't wake anyone. Once we make it to the top floor, her room will be the fourth one on the left. The rooms up there are mostly for the servants, so if we hear anyone coming I will duck into one of those, but you'll be on your own I'm afraid."

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself."

They tip-toed up the stairs in silence, stopping occasionally to listen for the sounds of people stirring. At the top of the last flight of stairs, she stopped him.

"Good luck Mr. Sully," she said.

"Thank you for your help."

She smiled and led him down the hallway. When they got to Michaela's room she pointed and said, "I'll wait at the top of the stairs. When I brought her supper, I loosened the ropes to save time. She knows you're coming,"

Sully hugged the woman. "I can't thank you enough."

With great care Sully opened to the door to Michaela's room. He felt around for a lamp and lit it with a match from his pocket. He quietly raced over to Michaela and untied her. Removing her gag, they shared a quick kiss. He put a finger to her lips and they made their way down the hall. The three snuck down the stairs and back into the kitchen.

Michaela hugged the woman. "Oh Ruth, thank you so much. I can't ever repay you for what you've done."

"But I can," said a strange voice in the darkness.

A gas lamp lit up the room and Wil Steward stood there with a gun in his hand. "I'm disappointed in you Ruth. I hand picked you to care for Mrs. Sully because I thought you were loyal to Mother and Father."

"I am Mr. Steward, but I could not stand by and watch you hurt these nice people. It's not their fault your father died."

Crack, Wil slapped the gun against Ruth's temple. She slumped to the floor. Instinctively Michaela started towards her.

"That's far enough Mrs. Sully."

"Please, I'm a doctor. Let me help her."

"No, she got what she deserved," said Wil. "And so will the two of you."

Sully jumped at Wil and knocked him against the wall. He slapped Wil's hand against the door frame until the gun fell to the floor. Michaela rushed to check on Ruth.

The two men fought, knocking pots and pans everywhere. Sully pounded his fist into Wil's face, but the young man soon recovered and jabbed Sully's gut hard, doubling him over. Wil brought his knee into Sully's face and he tumbled backwards.

Wil ran at him and Sully fell to the floor, pulling Wil onto him. The men struggled. Wil saw the gun. He got an arm free and reached for it. He felt the cold metal in his hands and swiped at Sully's face. Whoosh, went the air as he missed.

Sully pushed him away and stood up. The two clashed again and fought for the gun. A shot went off, piercing Ruth's abdomen. Michaela reached for a heavy pot so she could help Sully. She heard a shot ring out and as she turned, she saw Wil's body slump to the floor.

Grabbing her hand, Sully yanked Michaela out of the back door as the sounds of people running down the stairs and screams filled the house.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Sully and Michaela raced back to their hotel room. They tossed their clothes into their bags, knowing they weren't safe in Washington anymore. Sully couldn't help asking about Michaela's abduction.

"Did he put his hands on ya?"

"No, but his leering made me nervous."

Sully embraced her. "I'm sorry I got ya into all this."

"It's not your fault. I insisted upon coming." She kissed him tenderly. "What are we going to do now?"

"Not sure. The police will be swarmin around so it will be hard to keep low."

"There has to be somewhere we can hide until we can take the train out of here."

"Catherine's apartment. It's the only place that's safe for the night. She has no connection to the Stewards or this mess. We'll stay there for tonight, and then try to figure somethin out in the mornin."

They left their room and headed downstairs to the lobby.

"What about the hearings?" asked Michaela.

"They'll just havta wait. I don't know if Wil is alive, and if he is that means he's told the police I shot him. I couldn't get close to the Capitol without getting arrested. I hate to do that to David, but we have no choice."

Sully rang the bell at the front desk. The clerk appeared from the office and smiled when he saw them.

"What can I do for you Mr. Sully?"

"We need to check out."

"At this hour?"

"Family emergency back home."

"Oh, that reminds me, a wire came for you this afternoon." The clerk reached into a multi-unit bin and pulled out the slip of paper. "There you are."

"Thanks," said Sully, folding it into his hand. "How much do I owe ya?"

"Ten dollars please."

Sully dug in his pocket for a thin stack of bills. He paid the man and gave him a small tip.

"Thank you Mr. Sully. I hope you'll stay with us the next time you're in Washington."

Sully nodded and picked up their bags. They walked towards the front door. He glanced at the telegram before going into the dark night.

"Change of plans," he said, handing the paper to Michaela.

A look of horror covered her face. "Brian's on his way here?"

Several strong raps woke Catherine from a sound sleep. She tossed on her robe and shuffled to the front door.

"Who is it?" she mumbled.

"Sully, let me in."

Catherine smoothed her hair and planted a wide smile on her face before opening the door. The smile quickly faded when she saw Michaela standing next to him.

"Dr. Mike, where did you…I mean, how did you…I thought you were kidnapped?"

"Can we come in?" asked Michaela.

Catherine stepped back and ushered them inside. Michaela and Sully sat down on the small couch in the parlor of her three-room apartment. They told Catherine all that transpired.

"I'm glad you're okay," she said to Michaela in a tone which seemed less than sincere.

"We need a place to stay," explained Sully. "We were gonna leave Washington in the mornin, but we found out Brian is on his way here."

"We don't want to put you in any danger," said Michaela, "but could we stay here until Brian shows up?"

"Of course," gushed Catherine, staring at Sully.

A perturbed Michaela glared at her. "It's just until Brian gets here, and then we're heading back home on the next train."

"I can't be ready to leave that soon."

"What about the hearings and the National Park? Don't you want to stay to carry on David's work?" asked Michaela.

"David told me I could go as soon as he died. I don't need to stay."

Michaela and Sully stared at one another in amazement. "I wouldn't want ya travelin with us now anyway," said Sully. "It's too dangerous."

"I'm not afraid as long as I'm with you," replied Catherine.

Sully wondered if she would be so anxious to leave if she knew she wouldn't be living in Colorado Springs. Michaela eyed Catherine with suspicion. She didn't seem a bit surprised over all that had happened to the Sullys since they arrived in Washington.

In the morning, Matthew and Loren rolled up their blankets and rode towards Denver. They ate a small breakfast of hardtack along the way.

"We should hit Denver before noon," said Matthew.

"Do ya think we'll catch up to em?"

"Depends on how early they started out."

They rode in silence for a large portion of the trip, each man hoping and praying they could find Brian before he reached his destination.

"Hey Loren."

"Yeah."

"I never thanked ya for that envelope ya gave me before I headed off to Denver."

"Awww, it weren't nothin."

"Yes, it was. That hundred dollars has kept me feed since I left Colorado Springs. I tried workin for a while, but with school it was too hard."

"You're gonna be a good lawyer one day Matthew. Charlotte woulda been proud." The blush rose up Matthew's face. "Dr. Mike and Sully are already proud."

"Thanks, that means a lot comin from you Loren."

Floyd and Brian chatted as the horses pulled the wagon towards Denver.

"So that's what this is all about," said Floyd. "You're feelin guilty over bein mean to your Ma. Land sakes boy, couldn't ya have just sent a wire instead of goin through all this trouble?"

"Sully needs my help. We'll find Ma real quick, and then she can come back home where she belongs."

"What if Sully already found her and they're getting on a train for home right now?"

Brian's face fell. He hadn't thought of that.

"I thought this was the faster way to travel," Jake muttered in frustration.

"We should be goin again soon," replied Robert E.

"I bet Matthew and Loren will reach Denver before we do."

"There's nothin we can do about it. Trains break down."

Catherine left her apartment and walked several blocks down to the hospital.

"Is William Steward here?" she asked the clerk at the front desk.

"Are you a relative?'

"No, a friend."

"I'm sorry Miss, I can't…"

"Catherine," a voice called from the hallway.

"Mrs. Steward." She dashed over and hugged her. "How is he?"

The woman nodded. "He'll be okay. They removed the bullet last night. He lost a lot of blood though, so they are keeping him for a couple of days until he feels stronger." Mrs. Steward broke down into tears. "Who could have done this? Ruth is dead and Wil is here, why? Why did this happen?"

"I don't know, but don't worry they'll be caught." Catherine smiled, hoping to make her feel better. "Can I see Wil?"

"Of course dear. He's been asking for you." Catherine smiled. "Are you two ever going to get married?"

"Maybe someday."

Catherine knocked and then entered Wil's room. His eyes fluttered open at the sound of footsteps.

"How are you?" she asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Angry. The Sullys escaped and I'm stuck here unable to keep them from leaving Washington."

"I have some news that will make you feel better."

"Yeah, what?"

"They're staying with me. Their son is on his way here. They won't leave until he arrives."

Wil sat up with a devilish grin. "Get in touch with Myron and Rupert. Have them keep an eye on the Sullys. Once I'm out of here, we can capture Sully and his family."

"You're not going to hurt Brian are you?"

"Of course not," lied Wil. "I just need to use him as collateral to make sure Sully behaves himself."

"Okay." With her hand on the door she asked, "Are you ever going to tell your mother we aren't dating?"

"Why break her heart," replied Wil.

Matthew and Loren arrived in Denver. They dismounted and stretched. It felt good to be off their horses. When they reached the train station they saw Jake and Robert E talking to the stationmaster. Robert E spied them walking up the platform.

"Brian's been here," said Robert E. "The stationmaster tried to keep him, but Brian took off when he heard there were no tickets for this train headin east."

"Wouldn't surprise me if the silly kid stowed away on the darn train," said Jake.

"When's it leavin?" asked Matthew.

"An hour."

"We'll havta work fast. The three of you start askin people if they've seen um. I'll see if the stationmaster will let me check out the cars on that train headin east."

"One other thing," said Robert E. "Brian came into town with a man named Floyd. Stationmaster says he's about 5' 10" with a brown hat and coat. Missin a few teeth. Oh, and he has spectacles. If we can't find Brian, maybe this Floyd will know where he is."

"Good idea," said Matthew. "Let's get movin. We'll meet back here in fifty minutes."

Floyd moseyed out of the Mercantile, his tobacco pouch full. He shuffled down Main Street. About a block away from the store he saw a familiar boy crying in the alley.

"What's wrong Brian?"

"I c-a-n-t get a t-i-c-k-e-t," the boy blubbered.

Floyd pulled a handkerchief out and dabbed at Brian's face. "Now, now, tell me what happened."

"The stationmaster told me there were no tickets for the train headin east and the next one don't leave for two days. I ain't got enough money to stay here for two days and the train fair."

"Why don't ya clean yerself up and we'll go talk to the stationmaster together. Alright?"

Brian nodded and wiped away the last tears. He followed Floyd back to the train station and hoped the old man could help him.

Floyd knocked on the window sill. "Can I help you?" the stationmaster asked.

"The boy here says there ain't no tickets left for the train headin east."

The stationmaster glanced at Brian and then focused on Floyd. "That's right."

"Ain't that the one over there?" asked Floyd, pointing in the direction of train Number 3.

"Yep, that's the one."

"Sure seems mighty empty for a train that's full up."

"Well…uh…" The stationmaster shook his head. "Listen Mister, this boy's family is here lookin for him. They don't want him gettin on that train."

"They're here," Brian said in a panic. "That will ruin everything."

He ran away with Floyd screaming after him, "Brian! Brian, come back!"

Matthew had just finished inspecting all the cars on train Number 3 and was walking down the platform when he heard Floyd's screams.

"Where is he?" he asked, grabbing the old man by the shoulders.

"He ran off behind the school."

Matthew raced after Brian. Jake, Loren, and Robert E were heading back to the train station when they spied Matthew running. Jake and Robert E took off after him and Loren struggled to keep up.

"Let me go!" Jake and Robert E heard as they turned the corner.

Matthew shook Brian hard. "Ya coulda gotten yourself killed with this stupid scheme. Sully told us to stay put." Matthew's face was full of fury. "Now, instead of goin to help Sully I've been tryin to track you down."

"Ya said Sully told us to stay put."

Matthew wanted to strike him. His face was red with anger. "You're comin home."

"No, I'm not. I havta see Ma."

"You can see Ma when she gets back."

Brian shook his head. "I havta find her," he said on the brink of tears. "I gotta tell her I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it." He collapsed into Matthew's chest.

Matthew held him close. "It's gonna be alright," he whispered.

A train whistle blew. Matthew and Brian turned towards the station. "Now, you listen to me. You're goin home with Loren. I'll go to Washington and tell Ma for ya."

"No, I havta do it myself."

"Brian, I don't have time to argue. It's too dangerous for ya to go. Sully needs help, not somethin else to worry about."

"I'm not a kid anymore."

"Yes ya are," interrupted Loren. The older man placed a hand on Brian's shoulder. "Matthew's a man. He's big enough to take care of himself, but you ain't…not yet anyway. Matthew's right, it's too dangerous. Your Ma would skin us alive if anythin ever happened to ya."

"I'll just run away again," said a defiant Brian.

Matthew glanced at the men around him. He didn't know what to do and he was running out of time. The train would leave in five minutes.

"Alright Brian, you can come with me, but you havta stay at the hotel. I won't have ya roamin all over Washington."

"Are you crazy?" screamed Loren. "He can't go with ya."

"He'll be underfoot," said Jake.

"Look," said Matthew, "he's just gonna run away again. What are ya gonna do, tie him up so he can't leave Colorado Springs? At least if he's with me I'll know where he is."

"But…" began Robert E.

"I don't have time to argue. That train is gonna leave any minute and I'm gonna be on it."

They raced back to the train station as they heard the conductor holler, "All aboard!"

"Two tickets east, please," said Matthew.

"Make that three," said Loren slapping down money on the window sill. The Cooper boys stared at him in amazement. "Well ya don't think I'm gonna let ya go all the way to Washington by yerselves do ya?"

Robert E and Jake looked at each other. Jake shrugged. "Might as well make that five tickets. Somebody's gotta look after the old man."

Matthew snapped his fingers. "Oh, we need to send a wire back home to let them know."

Loren paid for the wire and they all made a dash for the train. Brian saw Floyd on the bench by the platform.

"We're goin to get Ma," he told him.

"Good luck Brian. It's been good knowin ya."

"Thanks for lookin out for him," screamed Matthew over the sound of the whistle.

Floyd nodded. The Colorado Springs posse got on board and found two rows of seats. Brian hung out the window and waved wildly at Floyd, a huge smile on his face.

The old man smiled and waved his hat. When the train disappeared, Floyd wiped a tear from his eye. He sure was gonna miss that boy. "Dear God, please let Brian find his Ma and please let them all get back home safely."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The crew from Colorado Springs traveled for over three days from Denver to Washington D.C., plotting how they would help Sully find Michaela and bring her home safely.

Meanwhile, in Washington, Sully and Michaela stayed with Catherine while they waited for Brian to arrive. Each day Michaela walked to the station, disguised in Catherine's clothes, and waited for the passengers to file off the train. Sully didn't want her to go, but he knew she could blend into the crowd better than he could. His buckskins and fringed jacket always got him strange looks when he traveled.

That afternoon as Michaela prepared for her daily walk to the train station, Sully waited impatiently. He had to say what was on his mind. He frowned when Michaela came back into the parlor.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"We can't keep stayin here."

"I thought you said it was safe."

"I mean in Washington. The more times ya go out, the more chance ya have of gettin caught. Besides, it's been four days, maybe Matthew caught up with Brian and brought him home."

"We can't leave until we know for sure."

"I know. You're gonna need to send a wire to Horace."

Michaela leaned against his chest. He held her close, rubbing her back with his right hand. If only they knew if Brian was on a train heading east. Michaela sighed.

"Promise me you won't stay one second longer than ya need to," said Sully.

Michaela smiled. "I promise."

"Last stop, Washington D.C.!" screamed the conductor.

"Finally," complained Jake. "My backside is just about numb."

Matthew chuckled. "Maybe ya should see a doctor about that."

"Shut up. I don't know why I agreed to come on this trip anyway. Serve Loren right if he got beat up."

"Aww Jake, I can still hold my own."

The train slowed and the wheels screeched to a halt. Brian stepped down on the platform, his eyes full of wonder. What an amazing city Washington D.C. was. He had only seen things like this on his visit to Boston.

Michaela forced herself to control the excited scream inside when she saw her sons. Her hat pulled low and a shawl close to her chin, she sashayed towards them. When she got close enough, she called their names.

"Brian. Matthew."

Her youngest son ran to her. She leaned down to embrace him.

"Oh Ma! I'm so s-o-r-r-y," Brian said through his tears. "I didn't mean it."

"What are you talking about?"

"The day when ya left for Washington, I was so awful to ya. I'm sorry." Brian collapsed into her chest again and held her tight.

"I know you didn't mean it sweetheart. You were just upset." Michaela rubbed Matthew's arm. "I didn't know you were going to be with him."

"Neither did I," smiled Matthew. "Wait a minute…we got a wire from Sully that you had been kidnapped."

"Dr. Mike!" screamed the three other men as they stepped onto the platform.

"What are you all doing here?"

Brian jumped right in to explain. "Well, I took off for Denver on foot and this nice man Floyd brought me there in his wagon. Matthew, Jake, Loren and Robert E came lookin for me. I told em I wasn't goin back home without seein ya, so we all came here together."

Lines of worry trickled down Michaela's face. "This sure is going to make things harder."

"What things?" asked Matthew.

"Sully and I need to get out of Washington without being noticed."

"Ma, what's goin on?" said Matthew.

"I'll tell you about it on the way back to the apartment. Just don't draw too much attention to yourselves."

As they walked the short distance Michaela told them a few details of her abduction and rescue. "Sully hasn't been able to go out since it happened. The police have a warrant out for his arrest. No one is going to believe he shot Wil by accident. Catherine has been kind enough to let us stay with her while we waited for Brian to arrive."

Michaela led them up the stairs towards the apartment. When she got to the door, she noticed it was ajar.

"Better let me go in first," said Matthew.

He pushed the door open and found the apartment in a state of disarray. Furniture overturned and glass smashed into tiny pieces on the floor, the signs of a struggle were evident.

"Sully," called Matthew running into the bedroom.

Michaela stood in the doorway, fear planting her feet on the ground. "Sully," she heard Matthew say again. Matthew came out of the bedroom and looked over the counter into the kitchen. His worried gaze turned to his frightened mother.

"He's not here," he said.

Michaela collapsed onto her knees. "Oh my God, they have Sully," she whispered.

Sully felt a throbbing pain in his head as he tried to raise it. He couldn't see or move his hands and there was something dry and crusty leading from his right temple down his cheek. He blinked several times, trying to focus.

"Hey Rupert," he heard from somewhere around him. "He's coming to."

A short, heavy set man shook Sully's shoulder. "Welcome home Mr. Sully," the man chuckled. "For as long as you'll be needing a home."

The two men laughed. Sully stared at them, trying to figure out where he was. The place was small with few pieces of furniture. A table and chairs sat in the middle of the room, facing him. On the side wall was a fireplace and a couple of rocking chairs. To his left, a short hallway seemed to lead to another room.

"Don't worry," said the man, "the boss will be here real soon. He wanted to be the one to take care of you."

The men's laughter was interrupted by a knock at the door. Looking through a knot in the wall Rupert said, "It's the boss. Let him in Myron."

Wil dumped his coat and strode over to greet Sully. Pulling a wad of Sully's hair, Wil yanked his head backwards. "So Mr. Sully, it seems we meet again."

"What have ya done with Michaela?"

Wil threw Sully's head back down and laughed as he wandered to the other side of the room. "Don't worry, my friends," he said pointing at Myron and Rupert, "will pick up Mrs. Sully. She's a beautiful woman. It will be a shame to kill her."

Sully struggled to free himself from the chair his arms and legs were tied to. "Ya better not touch her!" he screamed.

Wil smirked. "You're in no position to be making demands."

Frustrated, Sully slammed his open hands against the arms of the chair.

"Boys, why don't you stop by and pick up Mrs. Sully." The men headed towards the door. "Oh, bring the other one along too. Don't want any loose ends."

A chill ran down Sully's spine as Wil chuckled.

Brian sat next to Michaela on the now upright couch.

"Drink this Ma," said Matthew handing her a glass of water. "Who else knew you were here?"

"No one," replied Michaela.

"Could anyone have followed ya from the train station?" asked Jake.

Michaela shook her head. "No, I was very careful. No one ever saw me enter this building."

"Well somebody figured out where you were," said Matthew.

"What if," interjected Robert E. "What if somebody told em you were here?"

"The only one who knew was…"

"Catherine," said Brian, spitting the name out of his mouth as if it were kerosene.

Tucking the last of David's files away Catherine glanced around the office where she worked for the last two years. In the morning, an aide from Welland Smith's office would take possession of all the documents which symbolized David's most important work. Welland had stopped by several times over the past few days. Catherine hoped she had convinced him she didn't know anything about Sully's mysterious disappearance.

The clock on the corner of her desk read four o'clock. It should all be over now. She gathered her meager personal belongings and walked out, thrilled she would never see this office again. But being David's assistant had served its purpose.

The sky turned a dark gray as Catherine journeyed home. When she opened the front door of her apartment, she gasped. The damage was more than she expected. It would take her all night to get the place back in order.

She dropped her things down on the couch, thinking it odd that the couch was the one piece of furniture not overturned. She wandered from the living room into the kitchen. Small drops of blood splattered on the floor made pangs of guilt creep into her soul. How could she betray Dr. Mike after she had been so nice to her? There was only one answer — Sully. She wanted him all to herself. All Wil cared about was making him suffer. He wanted to see Sully's pain. And Catherine would be there to comfort him. Wil would give her the second chance with Sully she always wanted.

Catherine meandered into the bedroom. She shrieked as she came face to face with Michaela, her two sons, and some familiar faces from Colorado Springs.

"What…what are you doing here?"

Michaela stomped up to her, eyes squinted in anger, a scowl on her face. "I came back from the train station and found the door open and Sully gone." She grabbed Catherine's arm. "Where is he?"

"I…I don't know."

"Don't lie to me. You were the only one who knew we were here."

"May-be somebody followed you from the train station."

Michaela shook her head. "No. Where is he?"

"I don't know." Catherine swallowed hard. She had to get out of here and warn Wil.

Jake walked up to her and placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "If ya know where he is, it'd be a good idea to tell us."

Catherine's eyes darted around the room, landing on each person's face. A trickle of sweat slid down her right temple. She dashed for the front door but Matthew easily caught up with her.

He shook her hard. "Tell us where he is or…"

"Or what," she replied. "If I don't come he will kill Sully. That's what he wanted. I got him to agree to let Sully live, but he'll suffer because of Wil's father."

Matthew glared at her. "How will he suffer?"

A cruel look of satisfaction curled the corners of her lips. "By watching Dr. Mike die."

Brian ran at Catherine, striking her. "I hate you! I hate you!"

Robert E pulled Brian away and clutched him to his chest. "It will be alright."

"Well ain't that a fine how do ya do," said Jake.

"Ma was gonna bring ya back home with us because she felt sorry for ya livin all alone," screamed Brian through his tears.

"Where are they?" demanded Matthew, tightening his grip on Catherine's arms.

"In an old cabin a few miles from here."

"Let's get the cops and round em up," said Jake.

"No," said Michaela. "There isn't any time and thanks to Wil there's a warrant out for Sully's arrest. We have to do this alone."

"Ma's right," said Matthew. "Loren, you stay here and take care of Brian."

"Aww Matthew, you don't think I'm too old for this stuff too, do ya?"

"Loren please," begged Michaela. "I need to know Brian is safe."

"Alright Dr. Mike, but only cuz it's for you."

"If we're not back by nine o'clock I want you to alert the authorities." Michaela hugged Brian. "We'll bring Sully back as soon as we can." She kissed the top of his head. "I love you."

"I love you too Ma."

Michaela, Jake, and Robert E dashed out the front door. Matthew, holding tight to Catherine's arm yanked her in line behind them.

Loren tousled Brian's hair. "Don't ya worry none. Your Ma will bring Sully back."

"How can you be sure?"

"Have you ever known Dr. Mike not to get her way?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Sully eyed Wil as the young man walked into the room off the hallway. When he came back, he had a pistol in is hands.

Wil caressed the gun lovingly. "This belonged to my father," he said. "It's the one I'm going to kill your wife with…while you watch."

"Michaela has nothin to do with all this. It's me you want."

"That's very true, but I want you to feel the pain of sudden loss, just like I did. You didn't just take my father away from me, Mr. Sully. You took my idol—the man who I most wanted to be like. And you did it to save yourself. Well, no one can save you now or your precious wife."

"Your father set me up. He tried to kill my family more than once when I came back to Washington. If the conspiracy hadn't been uncovered I woulda been convicted of treason and sentenced to death."

"You lie! My father was a great man." Wil gazed out the window. "It doesn't matter now," he said. "You'll watch your wife die and then you'll die."

"Do what ya want with me, but I'm beggin ya, please don't hurt Michaela."

Matthew slapped the reins harder against the team he rented from the livery. "Ha! Ha!" He had to get to Sully before Wil…no, he wouldn't think like that. They would make it in time.

Robert E sat next to him on the wagon seat while Jake and Michaela kept an eye on Catherine from the back. The sound of the wheels running along the gravel road and the clacking of the horses' hooves made it hard for Matthew to hear the conversation which began behind him.

"How could you do it?" asked Michaela. "Sully and I turned our lives upside down just so you wouldn't be left alone. We tried to make sure you would be with people who understood your ways."

Catherine did not answer right away. Matthew wondered if she was making up another story in her head.

"You really don't know?" she asked with suspicion.

"No," said Michaela.

"I love Sully. I always have, even after I went away."

"But he never loved you," whispered Michaela.

"I felt it. His spirit and mine were one. He kissed me and I knew then my heart belonged to him."

Matthew couldn't believe Catherine could think that way. "If he loved ya so much why did he tell ya to leave?"

"He didn't. I wanted to leave. I couldn't watch Sully with Dr. Mike. In time, I might have been able to show him that we were meant to be together, but I was not strong enough to see him in her arms."

"Sully could never love you," said Michaela, "not after all you've done to us."

"It would take a while, but once you were gone Sully would remember the closeness we shared in Colorado Springs."

"Why don't we stop talkin about this," said Jake.

"You used David too, didn't you?" said Michaela.

"Yes. I am sorry for that." Catherine paused a moment to give Matthew directions. "Take that left off the main road. Follow it to the end and then go right."

Matthew had never heard such a warped idea of love before. It came nothing close to what he shared with Ingrid. Even now, he missed her.

"David saw me testify before Congress about Indian affairs. We talked. He told me what he was doing and that he had someone in Colorado Springs in mind to help him. He was afraid of how Sully might feel so I convinced him to write to you instead."

"You even had your hand in that," said Michaela in disgust. "I should have known David wouldn't contact me on his own."

"When you didn't respond I thought it was over. But then I met Wil."

"I think we know what happened from then on," said Jake.

"It's not what you think. Wil was nice and good looking. I thought maybe I could forget Sully if I found love again. We saw each other a few times, but he was always full of anger and hatred. It scared me. Then he told me about his father and that he wanted revenge. And when David told me Sully would help him…it all fell into place."

"Lady, you are one sick person," said Jake. "Even I wouldn't stoop as low as that."

Matthew handed the reins off to Robert E so he could concentrate on Michaela for a moment. Her face was ashen, as if all the life had been drained from it. Her eyes brimmed with tears, which it seemed she refused to shed in front of Catherine. He wouldn't have given that woman the satisfaction either.

He jumped over the wagon seat into the back. Steadying himself, he leaned in close to Catherine and glared at her. "After this is all over, ya better not come near my family again, or I'll kill ya myself." He thought for a moment he actually saw fear in Catherine's ice blue eyes. Matthew hugged Michaela and sat next to her for the rest of the ride.

"Stop the wagon here," said Catherine in a raspy voice.

The group got out and walked through the woods. They found the small cabin in a clearing.

"That's where they are."

"How many of them are there?" asked Matthew.

"Probably only Wil. The others were going to bring Dr. Mike here."

As she said that, a horse and rider came racing up from behind the house. The tall, thin rider jumped off his horse and knocked hard on the door. He was pulled inside by a mysterious hand before the door slammed shut.

"Well, there's at least two that we know of," said Jake.

"Ma, I want ya to stay here. Robert E, Jake, and I will go in with Catherine and see if we can make a deal."

"What kind of a deal?"

"Sully for her."

"Do you really think he cares about her?" said Michaela. "He would probably just as soon see her dead. She's a witness." She glanced over at Catherine whose face had taken on a terrified look, but she would never make the mistake of feeling sorry for her again. "I say we stick together. I promise I'll stay towards the back, but I want to be there in case Sully needs me. Who knows what kind of shape he's in."

Matthew glanced at Robert E and Jake, looking for support, but they knew better than to stand in Dr. Mike's way. "Alright, but you let us go in first."

Michaela nodded and they made their way through the woods around the house hoping to surprise Sully's captors and whoever else was inside.

Sully listened to an angry Wil screaming at one of his men.

"What do you mean she wasn't there?"

"Nobody was. The place was deserted."

"You idiot. How could you let her get away?" He paused. "I wonder if Catherine had a change of heart."

"Don't think so," said the tall, thin man. "She likes this one a lot." He pointed at Sully. "What do you want to do now?"

"Let me think!" screamed Wil. "Let me think."

Tied to his chair, Sully thanked God for sparing Michaela. Now he could concentrate on getting himself out of there.

"Do you think they're on their way back yet?" Brian asked Loren.

"Aw, Brian how would I know that?"

"I don't feel like playin cards no more." Brian got up from the kitchen table and wandered over to a window that looked out over the street.

The window felt cool against his forehead. He closed his eyes and prayed. "Please God, let em find Sully in time and don't let any of em get hurt." Tears fell from Brian's cheeks onto the window pane.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"On the count of three," said Matthew. "One, two…"

"Wait," said Jake. He cupped his hand around his right ear. "I hear somethin."

The rattling of a hurried wagon and the galloping of horse hooves sent a flock of birds from their trees, squawking and flying into the air. The driver tugged hard on the reins and jumped off the wagon seat.

"Alright, when they open the door we'll rush in," said Matthew. "Now!"

Jake, Robert E, and Matthew raced towards the open door with Michaela pulling a hesitant Catherine along by the arm. The driver of the wagon tumbled inside. Matthew fell on top of him.

The room became a blur of flying fists. Jake saw Wil standing next to Sully with his gun. He jumped over a toppled chair to help Sully. Glass shattered and Jake fell to the floor, unconscious. Matthew pulled the tall, thin man away from Jake and they wrestled.

Wil spied Michaela standing in the doorway. With Matthew and Robert E occupied, it was the perfect chance to exact revenge. He raised his father's pistol and smirked. "Say goodbye Mrs. Sully."

"Michaela!" Sully screamed as he rocked his chair against Wil's body sending the bullet crashing through a window.

"Sully!"

"Get outta here," ordered Sully.

Wil jumped over Jake's limp body and dashed towards the door. Michaela saw him coming her way, but she would not move. She must not lose sight of Sully. She dug inside her doctor's bag for her scalpel kit, but it was too late. Wil knocked the bag onto the grass outside. He grabbed a fistful of Michaela's hair and smiled the smile which had sent shivers down her spine while she was a captive in his house.

Sully struggled to free himself. His only thoughts were of saving his wife. "Michaela!" He slammed the chair on the ground, hoping to break it into pieces.

Robert E and the wagon driver rolled on the floor. Matthew gazed in Michaela's direction just long enough to receive a hard punch to his stomach. He doubled over, stars filling his eyes. He had to go help his mother.

Matthew dodged the next fist and shook the fuzziness from his head. He swung hard and fast at his opponent's face. Teeth flew into the air and the man spit out blood. Matthew could see Wil aiming his pistol at Michaela's head and heard Sully shouting from behind him. Matthew pushed the tall, thin man against the cupboard and hopped onto the kitchen table. He lept onto Wil's back, sending all three of them out onto the grass. The tall, thin man headed towards the door to help Wil, but Sully, still tied to the chair, ran at him and knocked him into the wall.

Michaela rolled away from Wil. Catherine, too petrified to move, remained by the door to the cabin as Matthew and Wil got to their feet. Wil looked quickly for his gun, but Matthew yanked Wil by the shirt and head butted him.

"Damn!" shouted Wil.

The two wrestled—their faces red with fury. Wil, angry that his plans were unraveling, pounded on Matthew's body. Lefts and rights landed on Matthew's chin and into his mid-section. He gasped for breath.

Michaela scanned the ground for Wil's gun. Her eyes popped open when she saw it in a small mound of greenish-brown grass. She ran for it, but Wil spotted her and picked it up. She stood like a statue, waiting for Wil's next move.

Robert E had dusted off the driver who now lay passed out on the floor. Then with the help of a kerosene lamp knocked the tall, thin man unconscious too. Robert E now worked furiously to untie Sully from his chair as they both glanced outside to where Wil was now once again in command.

"Get over there with your mother," Wil ordered Matthew. "I hope you're watching Mr. Sully because I am going to kill your wife, your son, and then the Indian woman you were so taken with."

Catherine gasped. "Wil…"

"Shut up. You're of no use to me now. I have what I want."

"But you promised," cried Catherine.

"And you were foolish enough to believe me. Don't you know I never would have let him live," he said pointing at Sully. "He killed my father."

"I trusted you," screamed Catherine running at Wil with her arms raised over her head.

Bang! Catherine fell into a heap on the ground. A pool of blood quickly gathered around her.

Sully, Robert E, and Matthew charged at Wil. The gun flew into the air and out of his reach. Matthew and Robert E held Wil while Sully released all his pent up fears through his fists into Wil's body. Once the young man lost consciousness, Robert E and Matthew let his body fall to the ground, but Sully hopped on top of him and continued his merciless pounding of the man who had tried to kill his family.

Sully felt Matthew's hand on his arm. "It's over. Let him be."

"No."

Robert E placed a hand on his shoulder. "He can't hurt them anymore."

Sully looked up at his son and his best friend. Tears of fury and fear trickled down his cheeks. They helped him up and Matthew embraced him.

"Help me get her inside," said Michaela who had begun working on Catherine.

The men carried Catherine's limp body into the house and laid her on table. Jake, had just regained consciousness. He rubbed his aching head as he stumbled over to the kitchen table.

"What happened?" asked Jake.

"Catherine got shot," replied Michaela. "Jake, can you get some water boiling on the stove and see if you can find some clean sheets?"

"You're not gonna help her, are ya?"

"Yes, I am. I took an oath to save lives…no matter who it is."

"But…"

"Just get that water started please." Jake shook his head but did as Michaela asked.

"In my bag, Robert E, is a bottle of chloroform. Can you stay by her head and make sure she stays unconscious?"

"Sure thing Dr. Mike."

"Sully, I'll need you to keep the wound clean and dry so that I can find the bullet."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Matthew.

"Why don't ya get some rope and tie those guys up before they come to," said Sully. "We don't want any more trouble from them."

"I can't take this anymore," screamed Brian, grabbing his coat. "I'm gonna get the police." He stormed out before Loren could object.

"Darn kid," cursed Loren. He picked up his coat and headed out the door. "Brian, wait for me."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Brian! C'mon slow down," said a breathless Loren, racing to catch up. Brian stopped and turned around, arms folded across his chest, foot tapping. "Thank you." Loren panted. "Just let me catch my breath."

They walked down Main Street, the police station now in view.

"Are ya sure this is a good idea? Might make more trouble for Sully."

"Ma said to get em by nine o'clock. It's eight forty-five. I ain't waitin any longer. Somethin bad has happened. I just know it. We gotta find em."

Brian flew through the doors of the police station, determined to do something other than stand around and feel useless.

"I'll send the police as soon as I can," said Michaela hopping into the back of the wagon next to Catherine's pale body.

"Don't worry about it," said Matthew. "Robert E, Jake, and I can take care of things here. Do ya think she'll make it?"

Michaela shrugged. "She's weak and has lost a lot of blood. I hate to move her, but we've got to get her to the hospital or she'll have no chance at all."

"Ya ready?" asked Sully from the wagon seat.

"Let's go."

Matthew watched the wagon disappear into the woods. It was comforting to see Michaela and Sully together again. He finally allowed the fears he had hidden for the sake of his brother to surface. Stars dotted the night sky. Matthew sat on the ground, crossed his arms over his knees, and lowered his head. He breathed hard as he struggled to control his emotions.

"Ya alright?" asked Robert E.

Matthew's eyes glanced up. "Yeah, it's just…the thought of losing Ma or Sully…"

Robert E squatted down and laid an arm across Matthew's shoulders. "I know, but it's okay now, thanks to you."

"I never coulda done it without you and Jake."

"You're the real hero. Ya made the plans, ya kept things under control, and ya saved your Ma's and Sully's lives."

Matthew blushed. "Thanks Robert E."

They heard footsteps. Jake stood over them leaning against the door jam. "What do we got to eat? I'm starved."

Robert E's and Matthew's laughter filled the woods around them and the birds sang a happy tune in reply.

"It's late." Colleen stood up from Grace's kitchen table. "I should get back to the clinic."

"You're right." Grace hugged Katie.

Colleen wrapped Katie in a shawl and collected her things. She hesitated at the open door. "Do you think they're alright?"

"I sure pray they are."

"Why haven't they sent a wire? They must be in Washington by now."

"Maybe they just ain't had the time."

"Maybe," whispered Colleen.

Grace hugged them and watched Colleen walk across the street with Katie in her arms. The girls had been staying at the clinic since Matthew left to find Brian. Grace heard Andrew call out to Colleen. She couldn't make out the rest of their conversation, but Colleen and Andrew smiled nervously as they spoke, the same way they always acted when they were together.

She wondered if Andrew had been in town because of the earlier brawl at the saloon. Andrew had been taking care of everyone in town since Dr. Mike left for Washington, and he was doing a great job of it too. But she sure would be much happier when Dr. Mike came home.

Colleen and Andrew went into the clinic together. Grace smiled. When was that boy ever going to ask Sully's permission to court her?

"Well thanks to you, Dr. Quinn, she has a fighting chance. We'll have to see how she does after the transfusion," Sully heard the white coated doctor say.

The clock on the wall chimed half past the hour. "Oh my goodness, what time is it?" she asked her colleague.

"It's nine thirty."

An anxious Michaela turned towards Sully. "I told Brian to get the police if we weren't back by nine." Michaela quickly shook the doctor's hand. "I'll be back to check on her, I just have to find my son and let him know we're all right."

Sully and Michaela raced out of the hospital. The doctor shook his head at the swinging door, more confused than ever about the connection between the strange looking man, the beautiful lady doctor, and the blond woman laying in a bed fighting for her life.

"Can I help you?" asked the stern looking police officer. Suddenly unsure of himself, Brian hesitated. "Son, I can't help you if I don't know why you're here."

The fear of making things worse for Sully paralyzed Brian. What if he was sent to prison for shooting Wil…or worse? But what if Ma and Sully needed help? Brian glanced at Loren, hoping for some direction.

"Well, you're here now," said Loren. "Ya might as well tell um."

The police officer stepped out from behind the desk and extended his right arm. "My name is Officer Gibson." A broad smile crossed his lips and Brian saw a glimpse of familiarity.

"Ya wouldn't happen to know a Floyd Gibson from Colorado Springs, would ya?"

"He's my father. How do you know him?"

"He gave me a ride to Denver so I could catch a train and come here."

Officer Gibson laughed. "Sure sounds like Pop. He was always picking people up and bringing them places. All the stray animals loved him too. Must have had thirty to forty cats in our yard a day; skinny, homely looking creatures looking for food. And he fed every last one of them."

The officer looked from Brian to Loren. "You and your grandfather are sure a long way from home."

"I ain't his grandfather," exclaimed Loren. "Not old enough for that yet."

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean any disrespect."

"Aw, that's alright. Seems my age keeps getting thrown in my face this trip."

"What can I help you gentlemen with?"

"I'm afraid something bad has happened to my Ma and Pa," said Brian.

The officer led him to a bench. "Let's talk about it and I'll see what I can do."

Brian shared with him the story of Michaela's abduction and rescue, leaving out Sully's shooting of Wil from his story. Then he explained about Michaela and the others going out to find Sully.

"Do you have any idea where they were heading?"

"Just some cabin outside of town."

"Brian!" Michaela screamed as she charged through the front door.

"Ma! Sully!" Brian ran to his parents and embraced them.

Michaela kissed the top of Brian's head. Tears of relief trickled down Brian's cheek. He glanced at Sully's beaten face, the crusty trail of blood still visible on his cheek.

"I'm so glad you're alright Sully."

Sully smiled and rubbed Brian's back. Brian leaned over and gave Sully a one-armed hug. Then he turned to face Loren and the officer. "Ma, Sully, this is Officer Gibson. He's Floyd's son."

"Floyd?" asked Sully.

"The man who brought Brian to Denver in his wagon," explained Michaela. She shook the officer's hand. "Please thank your father for me. He took good care of Brian."

"He sent me wire a few days ago to tell me Brian was coming. I was just waiting for him to come and ask for help."

"Well, we're not always sure who we can trust in Washington," said Sully.

"Me either…and I live here." They all laughed. "I'll have to take statements from all of you. Where is everyone else?"

"They're back at the cabin keeping and eye on Sully's captors," said Michaela.

Officer Gibson called a few men in uniform over and told them to go pick the others up and bring them back to the station.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" he asked.

After speaking with Officer Gibson, Michaela, Sully, Brian, and Loren walked to Catherine's apartment.

"It sure will be good to get some shut eye," said Loren.

"I'm sorry this trip had been so hard on you," said Michaela. "I should give you a quick examination once we get back to the apartment."

"Not you too, Dr. Mike." Loren shook his head. What would it take to convince everyone he didn't have one foot in the grave?

"What's wrong Loren?"

"I'm tired of bein treated like an old man."

"This trip has been difficult for all of us."

"I can just hear Jake now, squawkin about roundin up them kidnappers, while I was stuck here babysittin."

"Hey!" said Brian.

"I'm sorry Brian, I don't mean nothin by it."

Sully placed an arm around Loren's shoulder. "Let me tell ya about what happened to Jake," he said with a smirk.

Michaela opened the door. Tossing her arms around Matthew, she felt overjoyed to see her family together again. Jake, Robert E, and Matthew plopped down on the couch.

"I'm sure glad that's over," said Jake.

"Was it real bad?" asked Loren.

"It's a good thing you weren't there. Bullets flyin everywhere, fightin—it woulda been too much for ya."

"I reckon it was too much for you too," replied Loren. "Way I hear it, ya got knocked out as soon as you stepped in the door."

"I'm gonna get me a blanket and find me a soft place on the floor to get some shut eye." The group laughed as Jake wandered into the bedroom.

"I can't wait to hop on that train tomorrow," said Robert E.

"I would like you to take Brian and Matthew back with you too," said Michaela.

"Aren't you and Sully comin?"

"I'm afraid not. The police need us to stick around until Sully's name is cleared and I have to keep an eye on Catherine. If she pulls through, she'll be in no condition to travel for at least a week."

"Ya ain't still thinkin of bringin her back to Colorado Springs, are ya?" asked Loren.

"I made a promise to David. He died thinking I would follow through with it."

Jake's head appeared in the bedroom doorway. "Tell me I didn't hear ya sayin you're gonna bring that half-Indian freak back with us?"

"Catherine," said Michaela, "will come back to Colorado Springs if she wants to, but she must agree to move to the Northern Territories with Cloud Dancing and the other tribes. I won't have her interfering in our lives."

"I can't believe ya would…" began Matthew.

"Keep my promise to David?"

"But he didn't know what she was up to," said Robert E. His eyes begged Dr. Mike to reconsider.

Lowering her voice, a soft smile came to her face. "I know."

Most of the men stared at the floor, wondering how she could even entertain the possibility of returning to Colorado Springs with that woman. Sully strolled up behind Michaela and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Do ya trust Michaela's judgment?" he asked. They nodded and mumbled their affirmatives. "Haven't ya always known her to keep her word?" They agreed again. "So why does it surprise ya that Catherine might be comin home with us?"

They glanced from Sully to Michaela and then at one another. Jake shrugged. "Alright Dr. Mike. If that's what ya think is best. But I sure don't want the seat next to her on the ride home."

A few hours later Brian rolled over on the floor and tapped his brother on the shoulder.

"Hey Matthew, you awake?"

"I am now."

"Do you really think she'll come back with us?"

"Not if I have anythin to say about it."

"Whatya mean?"

"I'm gonna pay her a visit in the hospital and see if I can convince her to stay here."

"Ma will skin ya alive if she finds out."

"Well then, she better not find out, right Brian?"

"Uh…yeah right." Brian rolled onto his other side quickly and pretended to settle into sleep. But who could sleep with the thought of Catherine still being a threat to their family's happiness.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The morning sun was just beginning to peek through the windows of the clinic when Colleen heard a knock on the door.

"Oh, Cloud Dancing, I didn't expect to see you." Suddenly panicked, she asked, "Is everything all right?"

"The spirits have told me your family is well. They are together and will be coming home shortly."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. The burden has weighed heavily on your soul. Let go of it now and wait for their safe return."

A smile furled the corners of Colleen's lips. Andrew appeared behind her, the top button of his shirt undone, his tie hanging loose around his neck. He offered Cloud Dancing a weak smile. Cloud Dancing's black eyes penetrated him. Feeling the immediate tension, Colleen rushed to explain.

"Dr. Cook walked me home last night. He was in town working on some men who got hurt in the saloon. It made no sense for him to go back to the Chateau at such a late hour, so he stayed in one of the recovery rooms."

Cloud Dancing nodded, his eyes focused on the young doctor. Andrew shifted his weight, growing more uncomfortable as Cloud Dancing stared at him.

"I must go now. I have to see Mr. Bray about some tobacco."

"He's in Washington, but Dorothy is running the store," said Colleen. Her lips pressed into a pensive thin line.

The tension left Cloud Dancing's face when he heard Dorothy's name. "Send for me if you need help before my brother returns." Cloud Dancing glanced at Andrew again.

"Thank you. I will."

Andrew struggled to slow the quick pace of his nervous breathing as Cloud Dancing walked away. "He didn't look too happy that I was here."

"I'm sure he promised Sully he would look after Katie and me. Besides, you're from Boston, and that place is almost as corrupt as Washington." Colleen giggled at her own joke, trying to reassure Andrew that everything was okay.

"I'm going to stop by the hospital first and then I'll meet you at the police station," said Michaela over the clanking of breakfast dishes.

"I wish you would reconsider," said Jake.

"You've all been gone from home too long. The mayor, the storekeeper, and the blacksmith—the town will stop running if you're away much longer."

"They probably ain't even missed us." Loren shoveled another mound of eggs into his mouth.

"Dorothy will be happy to see ya," said Jake. "She won't have to keep an eye on the store. That'll leave her more time for her Indian friend."

Loren glared at him. "Be quiet Jake."

"It's settled then. All of you need to be on the next train back to Colorado Springs. Sully and I will wrap up things here and head back as soon as we can."

"I won't leave you Ma." Brian's face scrunched into angry determination.

Michaela caressed his cheek. "The best thing you can do for me is go home and be with Colleen and Katie. Colleen must be frantic by now. I'll feel better knowing they have Matthew and you to protect them."

"But what about Wil?"

"Don't worry," said Sully. "He ain't goin nowhere. We'll be alright. Now you listen to your Ma and go home with the others."

Michaela entered the hospital and immediately felt at home. Memories of performing rounds with her father and David filled her mind. What she wouldn't give to have a hospital in Colorado Springs.

"Excuse me," said Michaela to the angelic looking nurse behind the desk. "Is Dr. Trevor here?"

"No Ma'am, he won't be in until this afternoon."

"I'm Dr. Quinn. I brought a woman in yesterday. I would like to check on her. Can you find the doctor in charge please?"

"Certainly Dr. Quinn. I'll be right back." The nurse scurried down the hallway.

Michaela reviewed her surroundings, thinking again that the people of Colorado Springs would be better served by a hospital of fully trained staff instead of by the tiny clinic she ran all by herself.

"Here she is," the nurse said from behind her.

Michaela turned and saw an older doctor with a sour face who looked like his eyeglasses were pinching his nose. His eyes fell and rose again as he viewed the woman in front of him.

"I thought you said a doctor wished to speak with me." He spoke tersely to the young nurse.

Michaela extended her right arm. "I'm Dr. Quinn."

He guffawed, ignoring her outstretched arm. "What can I do for you _Doctor_ Quinn?"

Clasping her hands around her bag, she straightened her back and spoke firmly. "I need an update on a patient of mine. Miss Catherine Ambrose, she's in room 105."

"I assure you that Miss Ambrose is being well taken care of. His condescending tone began to raise Michaela's temperature. She should be used to this by now.

"Well then, you won't mind if I take a look." Michaela spun around and headed towards Catherine's room with authority, the older doctor trailing behind her, calling her name.

"See here now, Dr. Quinn, I don't know what it's like in whatever backwater town you administer to, but here we have regulations and standards of quality care."

"I assure you Doctor, that I will not compromise your quality care by examining _my_ patient." Michaela pulled her stethoscope from her bag and placed it against Catherine's chest. Then she picked up her arm and checked her pulse.

"We'll just see what the Chief of Staff has to say about this when he comes in."

"Do you mean Dr. Trevor? I met him yesterday when I brought Catherine in. He told me I was welcome anytime."

The older doctor glared at her and then at the young nurse who was desperately trying to stifle a laugh. He stomped out of the room, red with anger and frustration.

"Do you need anything Doctor?" asked the nurse.

"Not right now, thank you," replied Michaela. "I'll come find you if I need you."

Michaela flipped through the chart that hung at the end of Catherine's bed. She reviewed the notes. "Drifts in and out of consciousness. Mutters for someone named, Sully."

She slammed the chart shut. How could she keep her promise to David knowing this woman was still in love with her husband? She glanced out the window over the busy streets of Washington. Michaela wished she had never gone back there.

Balancing Katie on one hip, Colleen closed the clinic door. She stepped off the platform and started towards Grace's Café. Chortling and whistles from in front of the saloon paralyzed her.

"While the cat's away the mice will play," shouted Hank.

Colleen walked over to him, her face crinkled in anger, the steady pace of her breathing quickening as she drew closer. "I beg your pardon."

Hank elbowed the man next to him. "Ya entertainin the young Dr. Cook while your Ma's away?"

"If you could keep your patrons from fighting, Andrew wouldn't even have been in town last night. I offered him a room at the clinic so he didn't have to ride all the way back to the Chateau at that hour."

"I wonder if she offered him anything else." Hank chuckled to his cohort who grinned widely, the stump of a cigar held tight in his teeth.

"Excuse me, I have to meet someone for breakfast." Colleen stomped away.

"Maybe Dr. Cook can check your temperature," Hank called after her. "You sure look flushed."

"What was that all about?' asked Andrew when she sat down.

"Nothing." Colleen glanced in Hank's direction. He blew her a kiss. "Nothing that matters anyway."

Michaela hired a coach to take her from the hospital to the police station. Sully and the others were outside waiting for her. They talked about Catherine, and Michaela told them she expected her to recover. Matthew listened intently, knowing he would be paying Catherine a visit soon.

The next morning, Michaela and Sully waved goodbye to Brian and their friends from Colorado Springs. The police suggested Matthew stay in Washington a few more days, until Wil's trial was over. Michaela sighed as the train chugga-chugged out of the station.

"Colleen will be happy to see Brian," she said. "She sounded lonely in her wire."

"I'll be glad to see Colorado Springs again too." Matthew let his hands fall from his hips as they walked down the platform together. "If I never visit Washington again, it will be too soon."

Sully slapped him on the back. "Me too Matthew. Me too."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Catherine was well enough to sit up a couple days later when Michaela stopped in to check on her. Her eyes darted back and forth from Michaela to a neutral spot across the room.

"Dr. Mike."

"Shhhh." Michaela counted her pulse rate. "Are you still weak?" she asked.

"Yes, but it's a little better today. Dr. Mike…"

"The weakness might continue for another day or two. You lost a lot of blood and your body just went through surgery."

"Dr. Mike."

Michaela abruptly picked up her bag and headed towards the door. "I'll be back tomorrow." Pulling the door handle, she began to walk out.

"I'm sorry," cried Catherine, desperation clear in her voice. Michaela closed her eyes and sighed. "Dr. Mike, please. We must talk."

Michaela turned around. Her mouth squeezed into a thin line, she stood by Catherine's bed. Her eyes did not have their usual warmth and compassion.

"I'm sorry," Catherine said again. "I never meant to hurt you."

"You tried to have me killed."

Catherine's eyes flew towards the window. She could not look upon her accusing eyes. Her face warm, she felt beads of sweat dotting her hairline. It would be so easy, to let Dr. Mike leave without explaining…but she owed her more than that.

"I mean, I…I never wanted to see you hurt, really I didn't. But I never met anyone like Sully before. He knew how I felt. He was kind and gentle. No one ever treated me that way. They felt sorry for me…but they didn't understand."

Michaela listened without moving. Standing over the bed, Catherine felt disadvantaged. At any time, Dr. Mike could walk away without knowing the truth.

"I did not know Sully and you were courting, but it would not have mattered. My heart belonged to him from the first moment I saw him."

Michaela rubbed her forehead. "I really don't want…"

"Please, you must know everything." Catherine opened the drawer of the table next to her bed. Pulling out a strand of beads, she let them fall into a coiled pile on her lap.

"I thought when I went home to be with my family they would love me so much I wouldn't feel the emptiness. But they could not accept me. They wanted no part of Shivering Deer. I had to give up all I had known if I wanted them to love me." Catherine dabbed at the moistness forming in the corners of her eyes.

"When I met David, he did not wish for me to change, so I agreed to help him with the National Park in California. I thought maybe our hearts could belong to each other, but he was too busy with his work." Catherine shook her head at her own naivety.

Michaela sat down at the foot of the bed. She remained silent, but the harsh look in her eyes slowly diminished as Catherine spoke.

"I asked David once, how he could accept my Indian ways, and he told me of a man living in Colorado Springs, who lived the same kind of life. He respected this man. It was Sully, he spoke of."

Catherine glanced towards the window. Reliving these moments, made her uncomfortable. Surely, proper, confident, intelligent Dr. Mike never knew such pain. How could she hope to understand her motives? Catherine sipped from her glass, drowning her parched throat with water.

"You already know what happened with Wil. I had no idea how deep his hatred of Sully ran. I would never have agreed to help him. I never meant to hurt any of you. I just saw a way for Sully and me to be together. It was wrong." Catherine looked at Michaela, focused on her eyes. "I won't ask for your forgiveness. I could not accept it, if I were you. But I had to tell you, so you would know why I won't be going with you."

Michaela's eyes grew wide. "What do you mean?"

"I will not go to Colorado Springs. I cannot forget Sully if we live in the same town, and it is still too painful to see the two of you together. It is for the best."

"Where will you go?"

"Maybe I'll stay in Washington or maybe I'll go back home to see my family again."

"I have a confession too," said Michaela, inching closer to Catherine on the bed. "We were going to send you to the Northern Territories to live with Cloud Dancing and the other tribes."

"That sounds like a nice place, but Sully and Cloud Dancing are brothers. I might see Sully…or you. I don't want those memories to follow me any longer. I must look to the future."

Michaela nodded. "Us too."

Catherine picked the beads out of her lap and caressed them. She sighed before handing them back to Michaela. "Please say goodbye to Sully for me."

Michaela paused, glancing at the beads. She reached into her bag and pulled out a little pouch. Extending her arm out to Catherine, she smiled faintly. "A gift, for a gift," she said.

Catherine placed her hand over the soft pouch. Pulling it open, she sniffed the flavorful herbs. "Thank you."

"I'll be back to see you tomorrow."

"You do not need to come. I must testify against Wil tomorrow. Then I will find out my fate."

"Do you want me to speak to the judge?"

"No, you have done enough for me. I will take my punishment…whatever it is."

"William Steward Jr., you have been found guilty of kidnapping and attempted murder," said the judge, his face stoic. "The sentence for these crimes is hanging." The crowd gasped. "But after speaking with both attorneys and considering the reason for your actions, this court imposes a sentence of life in prison. You will immediately be handed over to the bailiff, who will escort you to the Washington Penitentiary."

Wil's mother collapsed into her seat, wailing. The judge smacked his gavel onto the desk. "This court is adjourned."

Wil walked down the aisle. He stopped, glaring at Sully and Michaela. Then his angry eyes fell upon Catherine's anxious face. "I can't believe I trusted you," he spat.

The bailiff tugged on Wil's arm and dragged him towards the door. Wil continued to glare at Sully and Michaela until the closed door hid his face.

Michaela turned to Catherine. "You did the right thing." Catherine nodded.

"C'mon," said the bailiff. "Time to go back home."

Catherine walked alongside the bailiff, her handcuffed arms folded in front of her.

Sully slid in next to Michaela and Matthew. Leaning over, he placed a tender kiss on her porcelain cheek. The train whistle blew and the wheels churned slowly underneath them. Michaela sighed.

"Glad to be headin home?"

"Yes." She leaned her head on his shoulder, the soft leather of his fringed jacket making a nice pillow.

"What's botherin ya?"

"Look at all the harm keeping secrets has done. You were hurt by my correspondence with David; Wil's secret desire to exact revenge for his father's death led him to devise a plot that ended up with him in prison for the rest of his life; Catherine's love for you got her wrapped up in Wil's plans. She'll spend the next year in jail."

"Just goes to show ya that hidin somethin causes more harm than good."

"At least Catherine made the right choice in the end," said Matthew.

Michaela nodded. "Do you think Catherine will make it?"

"I reckon it will depend a lot on her family," said Sully. "If they won't accept her, I think it'll break her spirit. But since her aunt came to Washington things between them have been good."

"How long will she stay?"

"For a few more days, then she'll head back home. She's gonna pay for Catherine's apartment here for the next year in case she decides to stay in Washington."

"Well, I hope I never see Washington again." Michaela grinned at Sully. "I'm sure you won't miss it either."

"Not one bit." Sully pulled her in closer, allowing himself to enjoy the feeling of her body close to his. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. It would be nice when they were able to sleep in their own bed again.

"Grace! Grace!" screamed Colleen running towards the café.

"What on earth's wrong?"

"No…nothing," panted Colleen. She swallowed and put a hand to her chest, trying to bring her breathing under control. "They're coming home!" Colleen waved the paper in front of Grace's face.

The two women hugged. "When are they comin?" asked Grace.

"In three days."

"I gotta get to work."

"On what?"

"The homecomin party."

"When Brian gets out of school, tell him to come see me at the clinic. I want everything to be perfect when Ma, Sully, and Matthew get here."

The train screeched to a halt. "Colorado Springs!" yelled the conductor.

"Oh Sully, we're home." Michaela beamed, overjoyed at the thought of being among family and friends again.

Sully embraced her. Placing a quick kiss on her cheek, he grabbed her bag and followed her and Matthew to the exit. Michaela's eyes flew open as her feet touched the platform. A wide smile curled her lips as she saw the 'Welcome Home Dr. Mike, Sully & Matthew' banner hanging over the train station building.

The entire town waited for them, clapping and calling their names from the platform. Her three other children stood in front of the crowd. Michaela's eyes fell upon Katie's face and all the kids came running, Katie held snuggly against Colleen's hip. The cheering townsfolk hovered around the happy family, extending arms and shouting hearty welcomes.

"Now everybody just calm down a minute," said Grace. "Dr. Mike, Sully, Matthew, we wanted to show ya how much we missed ya, so we put together a little welcome home party at my place. And when you're done, ya gotta tell me if there's anythin better than my home cookin."

"I already know the answer to that," said Michaela. "Nothing could be as good as sitting down and sharing food with our family and friends at your café."

Sully walked down the stairs into the parlor. "Katie's back to sleep. Probably just wants to make sure we're still here."

Michaela sat in her chair, blindly gazing into the glowing embers of the fire, a small, folded piece of paper held in her firm grasp.

He rubbed her shoulders. "Are ya alright?"

Michaela nodded. She glanced at the paper, then lifted it behind her head so Sully could grab it. He shuffled towards the kitchen table, still staring at the letter. The chair scratched the floor as he pulled it out and plopped into it without looking. He exhaled deeply before reading the letter out loud.

_"Dearest Michaela,_

_By the time you read this, I'll be gone. The cancer is coursing through my body and I know I must confess one final thing to you before I go._

_I love you! I always have and I always will. Time has not dulled my burning desire for you. It is this desire that forced me to let you believe I was dead. You were too kind to leave a man torn apart by war. I would have ruined your future, and I could not let that happen. You are a brilliant doctor. _

_It was that same desire that made me search for you in Colorado Springs and then reveal my identity to you. I shall forever carry the burden of knowing that I almost came between Sully and you. He is a good man, and I can think of no one--other than myself--who could love you the way you deserve, as much as Sully. _

_I hope one day you can both forgive me for my human weaknesses. _

_Now, I may die with a clear conscience, knowing all my secrets have been disclosed. I wish you much happiness._

_Fondly,_

_David"_

The room fell silent, except for the crackling of the fire. Neither Sully nor Michaela moved. Several moments passed before Michaela pulled out the chair next to Sully and sat down.

"When you came back from your visit with Cloud Dancing—the one where you told him of your visions—we promised never to keep anything from each other," she said.

Sully nodded. Michaela's hands reached for his and the corner of Sully's lip trembled, fear filling him.

"Do you remember when I went to tell David I couldn't keep my promise to bring Catherine back to Colorado Springs, and I found him packing for Washington?"

"Yeah."

"He looked at me in a strange way and for the briefest moment I wondered what would have happened if I chose him. I never had that feeling before. I'm not sure if it was the shock of his hasty departure or knowing I might never see him again which caused it."

Sully swallowed away the lump in his throat. His mouth felt like a desert. Tiny beads of sweat formed above his lip. He stared down at a spot on the table, unable to look at her.

Michaela's hand turned his chin towards her. "I realized at that moment, how silly I was when David first came to Colorado Springs as Andrew Strauss. I was shocked that someone I believed had died seven years ago, could be alive. And I was already so unsure about being able to make you happy, that everything David and I had in common seemed more important than it really was."

She ran her fingers through Sully's hair. "David was safe. I knew what a life with him would be like. I wanted to be sure about my future, but so much with you and me was uncertain. Could we get by our differences? Would we find common ground? Could you ever accept my Bostonian upbringing? And then there was my fear of being close to you. My attraction to you made me uncomfortable. I didn't feel that way about David. Our relationship wasn't like that in Boston. My feelings for him were more 'proper'."

Sully smiled, the fear soon replaced with understanding. He hoped Michaela could see the compassion in his eyes.

"It took that moment, when I was saying goodbye to David--for maybe the last time--for me to realize that I wasn't in love with him when he came to Colorado Springs years ago. I tried to escape my own feelings of insecurity by clinging to the past. David never could have fulfilled me the way you do. I'm sorry I didn't know that back then. I could have spared you and the children a lot of heartache."

Sully pulled her into a tender embrace. "If we all knew why our hearts make us act the way we do, we could all save each other lots of heartache."

Michaela eagerly accepted his passionate kiss. Sully pushed a stray tendril of hair away from her face. He cupped her face in his hands and smiled.

"Don't worry about it anymore. It's done now." His hands slid down and clasped hers. "Let's go to bed," he suggested, his eyes full of enthusiasm.

"I'll follow you anywhere."

Arm in arm, Sully and Michaela walked up the stairs to their bedroom. A feeling of freedom washed over him. The past could no longer haunt them. Wil and Catherine were in jail and he no longer worried that David's love for Michaela could separate them. They could step into the future and embrace the promise of a better life together, loving each other and their children, remembering always to share their innermost feelings and desires, for the rest of their lives.

The End


End file.
